


Beauty and the Boot

by PTchan



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack-ish, Denial, F/M, Fem!Wei WuXian, Gen, Genderbending, I love BL but I keep wanting to write genderbends TTwTT, I sure hope I manage to write him in character tho, I'm sorry., Lan Zhan turns the charm up to 100, Poor Wei WuXian doesn't know what hit him, Romantic Comedy, This is totes Shoujo Manga material tho, WangXian kids, Wei WuXian is summoned by a girl, but Lan Zhan loves him anyway, but she's not a pretty girl, cause come on, everyone in Mo Dao Zu Shi is like super beautiful, of course, poor Mo XuanYu got his chance stolen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTchan/pseuds/PTchan
Summary: Boot- British slang word for an unattractive person. An ugly girl.In which Mo XuanYu's spell get's stolen by a not-so-random girl, and so begins Wei WuXian's hilarious journey of fighting monsters, solving mysteries, raising children, and finding true love (or at least acknowledging it's existence) while trying not to kill everyone who calls him ugly to his face.And really, he knew Lan Zhan had the potential to be lady killer but this is way too much!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo after seeing seeing Meng Yao in ep 15 of the donghua being just as beautiful as every other important character in the series, I couldn't help but think "Whaaa? But aint he supposed to be one of the plainer looking characters in the series??" I seriously thought his design got swapped with that Lan disciple that was with Wangji in episode 13 (wasn't the Lan Sect supposed to be famous for absurdly beautiful people?)
> 
> So then I thought, what if WWX got summoned by someone who aint as pretty as him? WIll he take it in stride?  
> And then I thought, holy crap what if it's a girl??? And THEN I though, what if it's a girl who mistook the curse for a wish-granting spell and wishes for LOVE?? And oc LWJ's got all the curse-breaking love you could want but imagine what everyone would think!! and BAM! this crazy fic was born. =a=
> 
> Nyways I haz no idea how long this fic will be but perhaps expect it to... not have an ending... hehe TTwTT (I'm sorry I'm an unreliable author) but expect me to dish out at least a few important chapters and if I stop... well, I'll leave the rest to your imaginations ^^
> 
> *runsandhides*
> 
> Please do enjoy tho ^^;

In one story, a young cut-sleeve by the name of Mo XuanYu had managed to successfully summon the near-lost soul of the infamous Yiling Patriarch in exchange for his life and his own body, setting into motion a series of events that would unveil a sinister plot within the woodwork of the Cultivational World that had taken root, perhaps, even before the beginning of the Sunshot Campaign.

It was through this series of events that a man who had patiently waited and grieved for the loss of his loved one was finally able to reunite with them, and finally had his love returned.

That was a truly magnificent story filled with twists and turns and perhaps a bit too many strangely-timed flashbacks courtesy of the main character's terrible memory.

This story, though, goes a _little_ differently.

Because whilst everything is preceded with the rise and fall of the Yiling Patriarch, and the decade-long and persisting efforts of the Second Jade of Lan to find whatever remnant he may have left, this story does not begin with Mo XuanYu's vengeful sacrifice.

No. It begins with a jaded young mistress with a grudge.

Ah, but though I say jaded, she was a romantic at heart. And though I say a grudge, the girl could still have been considered pure.

She had simply suffered cruelty due to something that cannot be helped, so when she passed by a certain shed one day and heard the lunatic inside chanting about a spell that could grant wishes, she did not hesitate to steal it. And when she found out too late that the price was her very soul, she’d felt despair in life enough to be able to say __'_ so be it!'_

With her wish in her heart and three cuts along her arm, _my blood as a medium, my body as your means, flesh to thy spirit and my soul returned to earth._

_Awaiting your descent, revered Yiling Patriarch,_

_Wei WuXian!!_

****~_~_~** **

"..."

**_**_"_** **With my face and my body, I ask thee of three things."**_ **

Wei WuXian stared at the three cuts on his arm, sluggishly bleeding out in a steady stream of thick red liquid, staining the black robes his body's old owner had most likely chosen to camouflage the blood, and dripping onto the intricately drawn array on the floor beneath his knees.

_****"First is shame to my clan who cares not for things other than appearances."** ** _

The girl's name was Liu MeiLin, she was from a rather prominent and wealthy family in Mo village, famous for the sole reason that, for three generations, they had birthed people of superior beauty, courted on all sides by various men and women of superior wealth from across the country.

For the arrogance that could come from such a family, they most certainly do not disappoint.

Liu MeiLin had been constantly ridiculed for being born with subpar looks. Labeled an embarrassment to the family, she had been quickly disowned at the tender age of five and was instead treated and abused as a servant. Though she had quickly accepted her fate, not too long after she had come of age she was tricked many a times by the young men around her, pretending to court her only to get closer to her sisters and then turning their ire upon her when they are, not unexpectedly, rejected.

One such young man, a travelling young master from a cultivational sect, had gotten so far as to ask for her hand in marriage, only to forget about her very existence when he had first laid eyes on one of his elder sisters who have since left with him. She could not hate this sister, for she had treated Miss MeiLin the best out of the whole family, but she could not help but harbor resentment towards the young master for his quick changing heart.

_****"Second is humiliation to the one who had broken my heart with too cruel means."** ** _

It was a tragic tale indeed.

Truthfully Wei WuXian understands her pain and anger. In his youth, he'd experienced baseless ridicule himself for being the son of a servant, and then afterwards for the choices he had made and the path he had chosen to take, but he could only imagine the suffering she must've gone through stripped of her status, her family, and her pride all because of she was not blessed with acceptable looks. And he understands even more so her courage to sacrifice her life for the sake of revenge.

If it was just to humiliate -or heck, even if it was to _annihilate _,__  as much as he'd hoped to give up on senseless killings- then it would be perfectly fine. It would be simple enough. Heck, it would even be  _fun_ for him, cause really, causing mischief was Wei WuXian's _nature._ He had _sooo many ideas _,__ methods and means that could bring so much shame to people that even those with a similar sounding surname wouldn't dare show their faces for months.

But the thing is, that wasn't what his host had asked for. That wasn't even _near it_ and this very fact simply brought poor Wei WuXian to tears.

He stared at the three cuts on his arm, and then at the mirror conveniently placed before him, placed a little past the outer ring of the markings on the floor, and he sobbed.

"Young Mistress, I understand. I truly truly understand and I empathize with you!! Your family are terrible, terrible people!!!"

"However, I'm sorry but it's _impossible!!_!" he cried, obnoxiously long and loud enough to make him sound like a wailing ghost. "You've completely misunderstood! This is simply not a type of 'wish' that this spell can grant!!! In fact this spell is not meant to grant wishes at all!!! It is a curse! A curse I tell you!!"

“And further more it is _me_ you have summoned!! Miss you have to know that I am, first and foremost, a ****man!!!**** ”

**_**A** **nd third is marriage with a man of superior prestige and beauty...**_ **

Though her wishes were phrased with anger and hatred perhaps enough to sound like she wanted blood and death, which indeed befits the Yiling Patriarch’s reputation had it been true, but actually she desired no such thing.

Simply from the words, one could already tell what she truly desired, and indeed it was as one would expect: for the lowest member of her almighty family to be able to flaunt a man of higher quality than any of her siblings and even her parents combined.

If he could use an undead, perhaps he would not despair so much, but her requirement was too specific and that person needed to be alive and most definitely not under outside influence.

And truly, it would be hard enough to achieve this as a regular beauty, but as shown in the mirror she had conveniently placed for WuXian to easily see what he would be dealing with, even __if__ WuXian turned to max all of his charm -which, may he please just announce, _is 100% dedicated to the fairer sex!! …_ and Lan Zhan, for comical purposes, but that doesn't matter _\- it would be nigh impossible to seduce a young master with even the lowest standards._

 _AND I FEEL LIKE SUCH A JERK FOR EVEN THINKING THIS!!!_ he cried silently, apologizing to his host a million times in his head. But he simply can not deny that not even he himself would hold romantic interest in his host based on her appearance alone.

It is not that she was ugly, but it was simply that she was not what one would call conventionally 'beautiful'. Her face was round and chubby, dotted with moles and bumps that would be hard to hide even with thick rogue, her nose rather wide and flat, her eyes two small dots above her near-invisible cheekbones. Her lips were a bit too thick for comfort, and although her hair was as long and healthy as they come, it simply was not enough.

Perhaps she could have found her happiness had she separated from her family and searched for her fortune elsewhere: surely if someone was given the chance to get know her true self she would've been able to experience true love as those romantic stories go, but everything was already far too late!

Poor Liu MeiLin's soul had already returned to the earth and in her place was Wei WuXian, ****a MAN!!!,****  who, though prides himself an expert in the art of flirtation, apart from a kiss in a forest stolen off his lips by a maiden who's face nor name he was never given the chance to learn, had absolutely no experience in the field of love himself!! Let alone one to fulfill the requirements a heartbroken young miss requires of him.

Lamenting the fact he'd actually dared write down the word ' _ _wish'__ to his cursed array, thus erasing any normal human limitations to his requirements, Wei WuXian can only despairingly stare at the wounds on his arm yet again. (But really?? How on earth could he ever have predicted that someone would actually use such a terrible curse for anything other the most gruesome deaths of their worst enemies??)

Although the cuts were quite wide, they were actually rather shallow -his wounds during sword training when he was younger had been much worse in comparison-, however it did not change the fact that they were cursed wounds and thus would not heal until he either fulfills his host's wish or dies from them, and Wei Wuxian laments.

After all his sins, the people he had killed and the friends he had hurt; after surviving death once through sheer suffering, and then actually experiencing it in it's near-finality when the entire world had turned against him...

This time Wei Wuxian could only laugh.

_****No... no that's not it...** ** _

_****My wish... my true wish is simply this.** ** _

_****I simply wish for** ** ****one such as me to find a man. To experience a**** ** **love so true not even death could thwart it.** **_

To be given a new body without his consent, only for his soul to be destroyed by shamefully shallow wounds and a young girl's wish to find true love - _with a man _,__ no less!!... his fate is truly, _truly_ a laughable one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 peeps XD  
> Glad you all liked this random fic of mine~ 
> 
> So I read a tumblr post before on the 10 Strange ~~hilarious~~ facts about Mo Dao Zu Shi characters, and one of them happened to be that LWJ had known about WWX's fear of dogs since Cloud Recesses so y'all should already know what's happening in this chapter ;3
> 
> Also I am really sorry about Mo XuanYu's fate here, but I really can't keep him alive without this fic going on to a completely different and super complex plot which I do indeed have in my mind and kinda wanna write but absolutely do not have the skill to so TTaTT
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~ I do hope I'm not writing WWX too in character =w=

Wei WuXian, being himself, only took burning an incense stick's worth of time (about 15 minutes) to come to terms with his unfavorable fate and decided that, while only a miracle could save him now, it would do him no good to just sit around and actually wait for his second death to come.

 _Besides, who’s to say a miracle won’t come? After all my misfortune, surely there’s a chance for something good to happen right?_ He hummed, standing up and stretching his stiff new body.

There was a bowl of water and a roll of bandages on top of a table to his right, and with a smile of gratitude for his host’s consideration, he took the offered items and washed his wounds. Even though it won’t heal, as long as he properly ensures it doesn’t get aggravated or infected, he could still survive with them for quite a while. He praised Liu MeiLin again for her forethought, obviously time is indeed his most needed commodity to fulfill her requirements.

He glanced around and finally took in his surroundings. He was inside what seemed to be a run-down holding shed, the thick layer of dust around the drawings on the floor telling him that this place was not visited often, and by the light filtering through the opaque windows, it appears to be mid morning.

Wei WuXian doesn’t know how long he’d been out before waking up and he wonders if anyone is looking for the servant girl who’s face he now wears. Deciding not to risk anything, he took a rag -also graciously prepared in advanced- and made sure to scrub the floor clean of any evidence of dark arts before taking Liu MeiLin’s diary and flipping through it for a clue as to what he should be doing.

He thinks it the best course of action to run away, but it would be bad if he left without even knowing how his host’s family looks like. Not to mention the fact that he was now a delicate young girl, and while he doesn’t doubt that his demonic cultivation was unaffected, it would be bad form to rely on it to get him out of danger. He will need a decent amount of preparation before he can set out into the dangerous world outside.

Thankfully, a map was drawn at the last page of the thin book with specific directions to the household in which she lives, as well as a list of chores that she had to do. Wuxian read through the whole list complete with time-stamps and notes on how to do them right and he couldn’t help but smile. It seems she truly was a good girl, and now Wei WuXian felt it a pity that she had chosen to die. She really did have the potential to find happiness in life.

With a sigh, WuXian closed the book and, dusting off his robes, cracked open the door to the shed and met the sunlight for the first time in years. His smile grew wider as he took in his first breath of fresh air. He glanced out at the wide open fields sporting healthy green grass and dotted with blooming flowers. Listening to the birdsong carried by the wind, he couldn't help but think, _well, I have indeed died tragically as a single man, and now I’ve been given another chance at life. Didn’t someone once say that the search for love is a journey worth taking? Why not use this chance to finally embark on this very journey that had always avoided me in the past life?_

He nodded, finally exiting the shed and walking towards the direction of his host’s living quarters. He should take a couple of days to assess the entire situation first-hand before setting off with this goal, pushing down the discomfort in his stomach at the thought that the love he needed to set out and find was to be with another man.

"..."

He sighed.

****~_~_~** **

Despite his obvious favour in the Jiang Sect once upon a time, it did not change the fact that Wei WuXian had indeed been a servant, technically, so adapting to the young miss’ routine of household chores and following orders was simple enough.

The harsh treatment, though, Wei WuXian was quite shocked to face.

Although he may have experienced Madame Yu’s obvious disdain and the crackle of _Zidian_ on his back, his treatment, and of course the rest of Lotus Pier’s servants as well, had always been fair. However this young miss seemed to face both physical and verbal abuse on a daily basis, and Wei Wuxian was amazed she really hadn’t wished everyone dead. His temple had an ugly bruise from having connected with the edge of the table the day before just for adding a little too much spice in the porridge! Not to mention the all the slaps he receives for every little thing that kept his entire face swollen for days!

His face! Liu MeiLin’s face!! A _woman’s sacred face!!!_

In the three days he’d spent enduring, watching the family and a few of the young men from the village who pettily made life difficult for her come and go, Wei WuXian felt a bit more determined to fulfill the girl’s wish just to spite them. He would absolutely love to be able to wipe the arrogant looks off their faces. It’s simply a pity that scaring them all to death would be counterproductive.

 _But no matter what, the requirement is still much too high._ He cried in his mind, as he walked the streets of the town's marketplace for the first time since he’d awoken, weighed by several heavy bags as his ‘younger sisters’ did some personal shopping. _Does a rich, powerful, and loyal young master who would be willing to look past physical appearances really exist? And if he does, will I even be able to form a connection with someone of the same gender??_

“Hey, hey! Have you heard? It seems the Mo family has been massacred.”

“Really? All of them are dead?”

“Yes indeed. Do you remember those cultivators that came on their swords yesterday? It appears the whole family was killed by the vengeful spirit they came to exorcise.”

 _Huh?_ Wei WuXian looked up, drawn from his thoughts by the news.

“Dear lord, were the cultivators unable to do anything? What did they come here for if they weren’t able to prevent this?”

“That’s true, but it seems the cultivators that came were but young disciples, and more than that I’ve heard that the young master Mo had madly claimed to have summoned the Yiling Patriarch-”

“The Yiling Patriarch!!”

 _Huh?!_ “Excuse me.” Wei Wuxian walked over, sweat dripping from his brow at the words he’d just heard. _Someone else tried to summon me??_

The two men looked over at her and their faces immediately soured, gazes averting. Wei WuXian’s brow twitched. _Hey, what the hell are you all doing looking away like that?? I am not that ugly!!_

“Oh. It’s you.” One man sneered while the other, he’d recognized as one of the young men who’ve gained his ire, glanced around eagerly searching for whom Wei WuXian can guess are probably his sisters.

He forced a smile. “Please forgive my intrusion, but this story you were talking about, would you mind telling me as well?” he asked in as sweet a voice as he could manage. “About the Yiling Patriarch?”

The older man huffed at him, regarding him for a moment before continuing. “It is as you seem to have already heard. The Mo family had been killed, and the lunatic young master claimed it was his work, calling forth the Yiling Patriarch’s ghoul.”

“Is that so… and what of the young master and the other cultivators?”

“Young master Mo has died as well, though I’ve heard it was due to the severe wounds on his body. Of course, no one knew where the wounds came from, but he’s been mad for years already that it's not hard to believe he’d simply committed suicide.”

 _Severe wounds?_ Wuxian blinked, his mind drifting to the three cuts bandaged across his arm and his brows furrowed. _Was it the same spell?_

“Aah that is terrible, but I suppose it can't be helped. That cut-sleeve would be hard pressed to find happiness in life after the shame he’d experienced having been kicked out of a prominent sect.”

“Yes. And as for the cultivators, I head a senior had come to aid them and they managed to capture the spirit.”

“Right when things were too late! Who would lead our village now that the Mo are gone?”

“Lord Liu, I suppose?”

As the two kept on conversing, having completely forgotten Wei Wuxian’s presence already, the revived ghost ran over his newly acquired information. _A prominent sect? So this young master Mo had been a cultivator? And it seems he had also used soul summoning array… Miss Liu did write that she stole this spell off the village lunatic. But how did he come across it in the first place?_ As this mystery was quite close to him, he feels the need to investigate and wonders if he had time to visit where this lunatic young master had lived to search for clues…

“A-Lin! A-Lin, come here immediately and hold my mirror!!”

But then a gratingly high voice reached his ears, reminding him of his current situation, and he turned around immediately to see his ‘sisters’ urgently calling for him. Hiding his contempt, he hopped on over to them and promptly froze.

The two girls were hiding behind a wall, mirrors and cans of rogue and powder in their hands, panicked looks on their dolled up faces. Wei Wuxian can only appreciate the humor of this scene for but a moment because soon he was able to see the cause of their anxiety.

He could understand their feelings completely,for, walking down the street of the modest marketplace was, decidedly, the most beautiful man Wei WuXian admits to ever having laid eyes on. The Immaculate white robes with embroidered patterns of drifting clouds simply drew people's gazes, the simply white ribbon on his forehead deeply contrasting the inky blackness of his silky hair only complemented the jade-like radience of his skin.

And of course, this person was someone who just so happened to be an old acquaintance of Wei WuXian’s _ _.__

He turned away immediately, barely missing the curious glance from those piercing light eyes, and rushed over to his sisters' hiding place, his heart pounding in dread. _Of all the sects, and of all the senior cultivators, why must it be **him** who had come here??_

Holding up the mirror for his sisters to touch up on their already immaculate make-up, he took a moment to calm himself. _It’s alright. When you think about it, I look about as far from my original form as can be possible right now so there’s no way he’d recognize me right? Yep. No way._ He comforted himself.

“A-Lin! How do I look? Am I not the most beautiful woman you have ever seen?” One sister asked after applying yet another layer of red paint on her lips, followed soon by the other’s “No, me!” as she darkened the lining of her eyes, and thus ignited a small comical cat fight.

Wei WuXian could only sweatdrop at the sight. He smiled. “Sisters, there is no need to fight. You are both very beautiful indeed, but as for who is shines brightest, I think only one of those young masters over there would be able to say.”

At his words, the girls stopped fighting immediately, instead flashing him haughty glares. “Who gave you the right to call us ‘sisters’? You are but a lowly servant, why did you not call us ‘mistress’?”

“Why did I even bother to ask you? With that face greeting you every time you look into a mirror, I can only assume your concept of beauty is out of whack! You should simply stay here while we go greet those beautiful young masters or you might injure their elegant eyes!”

Subtly clenching a fist, Wei Wuxian can only force his smile and bow respectfully to the two as they rounded the wall. He ran a hand through his face in a way reminiscent of his old young master. _Why must a man and a marriage be necessary to knock these people down a notch? A woman’s life is so complicated!!!_

He sighed, something he’s done quite a lot since his reincarnation, before rounding the corner himself and peeking out. _Well, doesn’t matter. With how cold and aloof Lan Zhan is, I doubt he’d even look in their direction. With all the fawning all the other men here do to the women of this family, I very much would like to see what they look like when they are finally ignored._ He smirked, preparing to sit back and watch the show.

…or at least that’s what he planned when an ominous growl reached his ears. His entire body stiffened, heartbeat quickening as the low sound grew louder in his ears.

_No… oh, please no… nonononono…_

Ever so slightly, his legs trembling rather violently already, he turned his head to the side and, indeed, as if from one of his most terrible nightmares, a big, black, and deranged looking monster with huge teeth and dark eyes stood on all fours not too far from him, drool dripping from it’s gaping mouth.

It was, most definitely, a stray dog. And it was coming closer!!!

Wei Wuxian promptly broke into a run, a high-pitched squeak leaving his parted lips as his legs propelled him forward as fast as his small feet can take him, tears already flowing from his body’s weaker eyes as loud barks came from behind.

In the past he’d have Jiang Cheng around to scare away stray dogs in public, but when he was not around then Wei Wuxian could only run away as fast as he could until he either lost the dog or reached a tall enough tree he could climb and camp in for however long it took for it to leave him alone.

But right now, in a much smaller and much more delicate body, constricted by a flowing skirt and the fact he was not wearing any pants underneath, he simply _knew_ he hadn’t a chance to outrun the wretched beast, punctuated only by the barks coming closer and closer to him.

“L-L-La… Lan Zhan….” In the moment of extreme panic, a name left his lips. A minor scene from his past flashing across his mind of himself stuck atop one such tree in the Cloud Recesses while a certain young master clad in white chased away Jin ZiXuan’s blasted pet dog below it. It had happened only once, in an insignificant strip of time, and Wei WuXian who was known for his terrible memory was quite shocked he had remembered it at all, but already his body had shifted directions and his cries were growing more and more frightened. “Lan Zhan!”

He felt a tug on his lower skirt followed by a vicious growl, and his panic exploded. Without conscious thought, eyes shut tight and arms outstretched in front of him, he was crying out. “S-ave me! SAVE ME!!!!”

With the sound of ripping fabric and an ear piercing howl, Wei WuXian crashed into a sturdy chest and immediately wrapped his arms tightly around it, burying his teary face into soft fabric as his whole body shook in fear, his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

Not too long after, a frightened squeak sounded from behind him, followed by the pitter patter of four padded feet growing fainter and fainter, until it was finally drowned out by a sea of harsh voices around him.

It didn’t take long afterwards for Wei WuXian to come back to himself from the fright, and the first thing he noticed were strong arms wrapped around him, followed by the pristine white fabric before his eyes. He froze again.

Ever so slowly tilting his head up, he was immediately met with cool eyes the color of molten gold, and, without a single idea of what to do in such an awkward situation as he was in, he simply let his mouth run away with him.

“...sooo, may I ask from which level of Heaven did this Master descend from? For I am quite sure someone as beautiful as you does not belong beneath the clouds~”

“...”

“...”

“...”

Wei WuXian had one thought.

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh come on~ No one can say they didn't see that coming? It IS our A-Xian here after all ;3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to title these chapters TTwTT Dammit.
> 
> So, Chapter 3 here folks!! And I just barely made it for Wei WuXian's birthday too! (there's 15 minutes left *_* ) XDD Also Happy Halloween everybody x3

Stunned silence befell the surrounding area as everyone stared at the spectacle Wei WuXian had unintentionally made of himself and, for the first time in his incredibly eventful lives, Wei WuXian felt such overpowering embarrassment that he could only wish for the ground beneath him to eat him whole.

_Did I just- I really-- What the HECK WEI WUXIAN???_

“SHAMELESS!!!” several voices cried around him, and Wei WuXian couldn’t help but note that, not only both his sisters, but even one of the boys from the Lan Sect had joined in.

“How dare you touch HanGuang-Jun so carelessly??” the boy cried, only to be shushed by his companion with a stern voiced “JingYi.”

Wei WuXian was reminded that speaking in a loud voice was prohibited in Cloud Recesses, as well as expressing anger and contempt, and felt pity for the boy. _Same old stiff’s, the GusuLan are…_

His sisters, though, had no such reservations.

“A-Lin!! You dare cling to a man?! Have you no shame?? Let him go this instant!!”

“You devious trickster how dare you put up this hoax to gain a handsome man’s attention!! How improper!!”

“Quickly disappear!! Stay any longer and you will harm his poor eyes!! Let go!!”

Wei WuXian’s brow twitched at the two’s insulting words. _I am not that ugly!!_ he cried in his mind, _And if you all must know, It happened to have been a life-or-death situation for me!!_ But otherwise he could understand the situation at least.

To an outsider’s point of view, seeing Liu MeiLin’s homely features next to the unparalleled beauty of the Second Jade of Lan, he must definitely seem like spilled ink on clean paper, a dirty fly buzzing around a pure-white flower.

Although he had no reservations with this matter in the past -or even in the present perhaps, had he been male- currently Wei WuXian was occupying the body of a girl of marrying age, and such a girl suddenly clinging to an unknown man, no matter the reason, was simply frowned upon. That the man he had somehow clung to was a high-ranking member of one of the four great sects and even… well… _flirted_ with him, however unintentional that was, (damn you autopilot mouth!! Now is not the time for old habits to resurface!!) made his actions even more shameless.

“Sorry!!” He immediately dropped his arms and was about to step back… except a pair of strong arms clad in pure white sleeves were still tightly wrapped around him… Uh…

He looked up, unable to ignore how his sight barely levels with the other’s collarbones and once again met Lan Zhan’s unreadable gaze, and Wei WuXian couldn’t help but wonder if the man had blinked at all. A nervous smile made it’s way onto his face. “Uhm… if I may be so bold, Young Master, but may you please… let me go?” he grinned.

If Lan Zhan had heard his words, he did not show a reaction. In fact it even seemed as though his grip tightened, and Wei WuXian was beginning to feel a bit troubled. _What is the meaning of this? Why is he not letting me go? Have I done something wrong?_

Just as he was worrying about this, the more sensible of the two Lan disciples stepped forward with a bow. “HanGuang-jun, if I may be so bold as to speak out of turn, I’m afraid it is against out clan’s rules to be in contact with the opposite gender for an extended period of time outside of marriage.” he explained politely, and Wei WuXian thanked him from the bottom of his heart as after a few reluctant seconds, Lan Zhan’s steel-like arms finally released him. _Uwaah, such a good kid._

Wei WuXian breathed a sigh of relief and wasted no time in bowing his head. “Please forgive this one for her impudence, HanGuang-jun. I have a terrible fear of stray d-dogs and become irrational in their presence. I sincerely apologize.” he admitted. It was an embarrassing truth, but since he had made a spectacle of himself already there was no more reason to hide it.

“Ha! I have never known of this fear of yours. Still putting on a show?” one sister sneered in a whisper, and Wei WuXian’s brow twitched. However, since he was quite sure that Jiang Cheng is the only one left who knows his fear, he wasn’t all that worried about being found out… _But really!! Who ** **wouldn’t**** be afraid of stray dogs with their dripping maws and sharp teeth and nightmarish growls?? I’d rather face the Xuanwu of Slaughter than those wretched creatures!!! _he thought with a shiver. 

But though he wasn’t worried about seeking an excuse, it appears one has been given anyway as one his host’s sisters already spoke for him. “Esteemed Cultivator, please allow me to apologize for this one! She is getting on in age and rather desperate for marriage as but a servant with an unsightly face. I’m afraid that her foolhardy act to get noticed by such a noble and handsome man has troubled you!”

 _I repeat. MISS LIU MEILIN IS NOT UGLY!! _!__ Wei WuXian cried for the umpteenth time in is head, feeling his ire for this family rise, but in the next moment it immediately dissipated for a voice he has not heard in a very long time took that moment to finally speak.

“...Marriage…”

Wei WuXian blinked, stunned to hear such words from the Lan jade’s mouth.

“Yes indeed, dear Sir… uhm, was it HanGuang-jun? For the trouble this servant of ours has caused you, we would like to invite you to our home. And speaking of, both me and my sister here are also seeking husbands. If you are interested, would you let us serve you tea?”

His brow twitched. _Uhm, shouldn’t it be me this time who should cry out ‘ ** **shameless!!** **’****_ He discretely rolled his eyes, lips quirking in a smirk. _Knowing Lan Zhan, who’s personality is closer to that of a jade statue than a human being, he does not even consider the issue… unless old man QiRen is finally pestering him for an heir... huh._

His disciples seemed to think similarly as well, as the vocal one unknowingly voiced his own thoughts again. “Trying to entice HanGuang-jun is useless. I’ve never even seen him look at a woman, let alone think of marriage!”

“JingYi.” the other one reprimanded him again, and WuXian couldn’t help but smile at them. The disciple met his gaze and gave a polite bow, and WuXian happily bowed back.

However to everyone’s surprise, Lan Wangji simply gave them all an unreadable look and said “...very well.”

The one known as JingYi’s mouth fell open, and Wei WuXian understands exactly how he feels as his own face mirrored his. The polite disciple merely blinked in stunned silence for a couple of moments, before saluting first his senior then the two women now clutching each other’s arms with excited grins.

“As HanGuang-jun has spoken, we are pleased to accept your invitation.” He paused for a moment, and then smiled. “This disciple is called Lan SiZhui, and that one over there is Lan JingYi, please allow us to accompany you both home.”

One of the sisters quickly replied “Yes! Yes of course, young master Lan, the pleasure is all ours! If you would our home is not far from here!” the other sister turned to Wei WuXian with a barely concealed sneer as she said “A-Lin! What did you do with our bags? We must hurry home now so quickly go get them!”

The command snapping him out of his stunned stupor, Wei WuXian hid an exasperated huff and ran off to grab the aforementioned shopping bags. To think that the emotionless jade statue that was Lan Wangji would actually take an interest in women. _That’s quite a shock. I thought Lan Zhan’d be the type who’d stay single and dedicate his life to cultivation forever. I guess he ** **is****  getting old… exactly how long have I been dead, now that I think about it?_

 _But Lan Zhan!!! If you really are in search of a wife, you’ve completely come to the wrong household!! These women are indeed beautiful but they are wolves in sheep’s clothing!! Old-man QiRen would surely disapprove!!_ He cried in his mind, as he shouldered three full baskets of feminine goods on each arm (and oh what a sight he must look, considering how small Liu MeiLin’s form is). Thankfully the polite disciple -Lan SiZhui, Wei WuXian recalls- came over to help despite the sisters’ insistence.

“It is simply shameful for us young men to let a lone girl carry such heavy things. Please do allow us.” he said, elbowing the grumbling boy beside him as well.

WuXian gave the boys a bright smile, letting out a cheerful “Thanks!” as he shamelessly handed over the heaviest things.

Lan SiZhui returned his smile genuinely, taking half of the burden and handing the other to the one known as JingYi. The three walked side by side, Lan Zhan adorned with a flower on each arm a few paces in front of them. The sight gave Wei WuXian mixed feelings. On one hand, he couldn’t help his urge to tease at the proof of Lan Zhan’s outstanding popularity with women, on the other the women currently clinging on to him were Liu MeiLin’s Green-Tea sisters (aka b*tches) whom absolutely do not need any more ego-inflation.

 _Heaven forbid Lan Zhan actually take interest in them. Even though we have parted on bad terms, I still wouldn’t want him to throw his life away like this._ And with this thought and a sigh, Wei WuXian began to plot.

Lan WangJi couldn’t be too desperate for a wife that he would disregard his sect’s rules (and WuXian is quite convinced he is only searching for the clan’s benefit anyway), so Wei WuXian thinks it shouldn’t be too hard to make him lose interest. _It’s too bad I don’t know any other good sister these days, it would have been fun trying to set Lan Zhan up with someone!_ he thought with a smirk, hands raised over his head as he trots along.

“If it is not too rude” a young voice called for his attention, and WuXian turned to the young man by his side. Lan SiZhui flashed him a smile. “May I know this young lady’s name? It feels weird that I do not know what to refer to you as while we walk together.” he asked kindly.

Wei WuXian was in awe. A Lan Sect disciple has just started conversation about something that isn’t sect or business related!!! Just how pleasant-mannered is this boy? He wondered if perhaps he’d been raised personally by Lan XiChen or something. With Lan Zhan’s cold attitude and Lan QiRen’s strict temper, he doubted either of them could’ve raised such a good child. “My name is Liu MeiLin. But you may refer to me as Lin-jie (aka big sister Lin) if you’d like.” he grins cheekily. “May I call you A-Zhui?”

Lan SiZhui seemed a bit surprised at this casualness, but nodded. “I don’t see why not.” he smiles, and Wei WuXian gave into the urge to pat the boy’s head.

“You’re so nice, won’t you ditch your scruffy sect and become my little brother instead?” he sighed dramatically, slinging an arm around the boy. Lan SiZhui’s cheeks redden a bit at this, to WuXian’s pleasant surprise, and his grin brightened. _Aah the Lan Clan, still so fun to tease._

“SiZhui.” Lan Zhan’s cold voice rang, making the young disciple flinch. He quickly regained his serene expression and bowed to his senior.

“My apologies, HanGuang-jun. Lin-Jie.”

Wei WuXian released him with a pout, sending a glare the second jade of Lan’s way only to flinch himself.

Lan Zhan was looking at him again, head turned half-way around, and WuXian couldn’t help but freeze up under that piercing gaze. He took a step back. _What, am I not allowed to chat with your disciples? I don’t remember making conversation being forbidden at the Cloud Recesses!!_

“Master Lan? Where are you looking? If you are worried about your disciples, we can easily send A-Lin away quickly. You can pay her no mind!”

“She stays.” Lan Wangji says with a tone so strong it could not be opposed. Wei WuXian felt a bit intimidated.

Soon enough finds all six people in the Liu household’s tea room, Wei WuXian tasked with the obvious job of brewing and pouring everyone’s tea.

The Lord and Lady of the house had wasted no time in showering the Lan cultivators with praise and pleasantries, having known more about their reputation that their daughters, and WuXian could probably start a drinking game with how many times they’ve commented on Lan Zhan’s looks specifically. _Not that I can blame them._ He thinks as he pours everyone’s tea.

“So, great cultivator. What brings you to our humble abode?” Lord Liu began just as WuXian makes it to Lan Zhan’s cup.

“Marriage.”

A couple of spit-takes happen along the row of white-clad young men, one of them coughing rather severely as the other patts his back while Wei WuXian clumsily spills scalding hot tea all over Lan Zhan’s pristine white robes.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING???” Lady Liu screeches, in contrast to the still-silently calm Lan Wangji, and roughly pushes WuXian aside, apologies spilling from her lips as she and her two daughters try to help clean him up.

WuXian had already rushed off as the mini chaos ensued, but _really._ While it was true that he’d considered this a possibility on the way here, he didn’t _actually_ think Lan Zhan himself would actually confim it!!!

Lan WangJi, the Jade Statue, the guy who wouldn’t even dare look at little yellow books (aka porn), the guy who always looks like he’s mourning the death of his wife and has never once smiled in all the years Wei WuXian has known him, just ANNOUNCED THAT HE WAS LOOKING FOR MARRIAGE!!!

Coming back with a bowl of cold water and a dish-rag, he hurried over to Lan Zhan and said “Come on, don’t be stubborn and pull up your sleeves.” before gently rubbing the cold cloth over the reddening patch on his arm, a garish sight against the Lan cultivator’s porcelain white skin. “Craaap, I’m really sorry about this…”

“It’s fine.” Lan WangJi replied simply, and Wei WuXian flashed him a pout. __“_ Or so you say.” _he mumbled under his breath, vaguely remembering how Lan Zhan’s expression wouldn’t change even when he was running on a broken leg.

It took him a few moments to realize the sudden silence, and when he looked up he found that everyone was staring at him (or glaring, as was the case of the four other members of the Liu family), the Lan disciples more so as they stood half turned towards him, arms awkwardly stretched outwards.

He scrunched his brows, pausing his hand’s movements, and he realized that the Lan kids were actually keeping the Liu family away from Lan Zhan’s personal space. Which he was currently invading. And then he suddenly realized that Lan Zhan, whose stubbornness he knew was probably second only to his own, had not only _not_ pushed him away but had even done exactly as he’d asked without resistance. And indeed, the Lan Zhan who would go so far as to aim for people’s collars in an event where he was required to save people's lives in order to avoid physical contact had so casually allowed his touch.

_Uhm…._

Lan Zhan gripped the wrist holding the wet cloth, golden eyes practically boring into Wei WuXian’s silvery grey ones, and said, tone as bland and emotionless as ever which really only makes the situation even more absurd… “Wife.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

_What. The. Hell????_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we are at chapter 4 and I'm just making A-Xian suffer a bit hahaha XDD
> 
> THHAAANNNNK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS LAST CHAP!! There were so many they totally made my past three days!! XDDD And now I present to you guys just an uber fluffy chapter~
> 
> Y'all say Lan Zhan moves fast. You definitely aint wrong ^w^ I hope you guys like this chap!!

“H-H-HanGuang-jun! A-Ah I see t-the rumors have been exaggerated. Indeed you do have quite the sense of humor!!”

“Master Lan, do you not think my daughters are simply lovely? Just one glance with either of them by your side is enough to fill anyone with admiration, yet you say you would rather this… unseemly young woman?”

“To say that you wish for this… modest… A-Lin is simply… I do apologize for having her appear before you at all however… you shouldn’t joke about such things of the poor girl might take you seriously!”

As the Liu family sputtered around, trying to make light of the rather shocking situation, Wei WuXian tried to calm down his panicked heart and processed this information.

Lan WangJi is never one to joke, not in all the years Wei WuXian has known him, so when he claimed to want Liu MeiLin as his wife, then WuXian can only accept that his interest is genuine. _Well… when you think of how everyone in the Lan Sect is exceeding in both beauty and grace, I suppose it isn’t too ridiculous for Lan Zhan’s taste to have become… unique?_

 _But for there to be such a side of the esteemed Lan WangJi!! This shock is too much!!_ Wei WuXian cried in his mind, suppressing a bout of laughter that bubbled up in his stomach once his feelings of dread and panic has receded.

With a clear mind, Wei Wuxian allowed himself to take in Lan Zhan’s incredibly serene form in deep consideration. He has obviously matured, but the aura he exuded remained the same. Cold, regal, serious. Thinking about it clearly, regarding Liu MeiLin’s requirements for a husband, this Lan WangJi is the perfect candidate.

 _But no. Nope._ Wei WuXian shakes his head, forcefully trying to pull out of the Lan cultivator’s hold only to fail. _Damn this guy and his super strength._  With a shaky smile on his face, he bowed his head. “Forgive my impudence, esteemed Master, but I will have to decline.” he said as calmly as he could.

“You dare reject HanGuang-jun??? Weren’t you just flirting with him earlier?” Lan JingYi exclaims immediately, having just shaken off his petrified shock of his master’s sudden change, only to be quickly shushed by Lan SiZhui yet again.

Wei WuXian felt his nervous sweat drip. _PLEASE FORGET ABOUT THAT!!_

“Shameless girl!! You dare think you are qualified enough to believe such a thing enough to reply??”

“A-Lin, you must leave right away! You’re unsightly face must be confusing the poor master!”

 _Uurk!_ WuXian cried in his mind, resisting the urge to call forth a few ghost just to haunt this shameless family. His hands itch for the spirit-locking-bag that he had made a few days ago with whatever scraps he could find in the dead of the night and held strong.

If anything at all, even if it’s to break the curse that is threatening his very being, Wei WuXian does not wish to take advantage of Lan Zhan. Even if it was true that Lan WangJi perfectly fits Liu MeiLin’s requirements, and is even genuinely attracted to Liu Meilin, it does not chance the fact that Liu MeiLin is gone -her soul returned to the ground.

In her body now is Wei WuXian, and everyone knows that Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi simply _do not_ get along. There is no doubt in his mind that when he is found out, then his future -if he even gets one- would not be very pleasant. And if Lan WangJi’s affection for his host-body is genuine then that would only add this pure man’s broken heart to Wei WuXian’s already absurdly long list of crimes, and he really does not wish to hurt the man any more than he already has.

After all, though it was a very long time ago, once they had been close friends and Wei WuXian still wants to regard them as such.

Lan WangJi remained silent, but his gaze never left Wei WuXian’s face and his grip never loosened. WuXian’s smile became strained and his stomach pooled with discomfort.

“Please do excuse our impudence indeed!!” the Lord Liu exclaims next, bowing his head low. “She is but a mere servant. Won’t you please reconsider, any of my daughters and we would happily give her to you. But this one… this one, to you, would be nothing but an embarrassme--”

“Stop.” Lan WangJi spoke, voice like ice and steel, turning to the Lord and Lady Liu and immediately halting anyone else’s speech. “If she is a servant, her freedom can be bought. If she is your daughter, the Lan Clan will compensate. There should be no problem.”

For what must be the umpteenth time that day, stunned silence fills the air.

“WAIT!! Did you not hear me before? I said I reject!!” Wei WuXian cries again, black lines shadowing his face as he once again tried to shake the man’s grip off, futile as it was. _He’s serious… he’s really really serious! Crap!!_

Lan Zhan simply keeps his gaze away and seems to pretend not to hear him. Wei WuXian could not believe it!! _By the Gods Lan Zhan were you always this pushy??_

Lan SiZhui seems to have taken this time as his turn to speak on Lan WangJi’s behalf, as natural as if he has been doing so for a long time already. “As HanGuang-jun has stated, indeed there should be little reason for you to oppose this opportunity to receive benefit from our esteemed Sect yes? If so then please do allow our HanGuang-jun’s courtship of your family’s young mistress. It is… not often… that HanGuang-jun takes interest in someone.” he bowed to the Lord and Lady Liu.

“But as she has said!! My daughter rejects! Should she not be given a choice in this matter?” Lord Liu claims, but although his argument was in line with Wei WuXian’s, WuXian was not really thankful. _What, ‘my daughter’, didn’t you disown her? Scared to lose your slave?_

Lan SiZhui bowed again before then turning to Wei WuXian with a calm smile. “Miss Liu MeiLin…” he paused, and began again. “Lin-jie? If you would please, may you at least give us a reason as to why you wish to reject our HanGuang-jun’s proposal? He is a just and kind man, would you not give him a chance? However and I am sure he would not force you if you truly disapprove.”

Wei WuXian really felt in his heart that he likes this kid very much, and considers his words with care. He speaks. “W-Well, as you can already see, I am simply not fit to become this esteemed cultivator’s w-wife.” he stumbles at the word, face paling at the awkwardness. “I am but a servant and my appearance does not even brush the level of your shoes. I can only feel ashamed of myself to be seen by your side.” he gave a fake sniff, using the wet rag still in his hand to wipe invisible tears from his eyes, his shoulders hunching inwards.

“She’s not wrong.” Lan JingYi claimed, only to be elbowed by Lan SiZhui yet _again_.

“Hmm.” Lan WangJi stared at WuXian with bland eyes, almost condescending in their flatness. WuXian couldn’t help but sweatdrop, remembering his earlier blunder. _What?? Do I simply ooze shamelessness for you to look at me like that??_

Slightly offended, Wei WuXian tries again. “And besides! Master Lan, can you even imagine what our children will look like?? There is a chance I could sully your pristine bloodline! Your family would simply not approve!” he appealed.

“Children…” Lan WangJi trailed off, his eyes seeming to cloud over as they left WuXian’s face for a moment to turn to Lan SiZhui, who was currently covering JingYi’s mouth with a hand, smiling in a disarming manner as this young disciple had yet to learn the Lan Sect’s silencing spell. Whatever thoughts might be running through the eldest Lan’s mind at that moment, WuXian simply has no way to know, but soon enough he turns back and resumes the conversation. “Brother will not mind, and esteemed Uncle can be convinced.” he states simply.

WuXian frowned. _Really? You think you can convince Lan QiRen? Could it be that he really is desperate for an heir that anyone would do? ….ah, but I suppose for Lan Zhan to take interest in a woman at all would be a miracle in of itself so I can see where he’s coming from…_

Knowing that his argument was not enough, WuXian tries again with something more personal. “Well then, if I may. As HanGuang-jun can probably see, I have lived my life here as but a servant and I simply cannot imagine what it would be like to stand beside someone of such high authority as you. All I know are from stories I’ve heard and truly, I do not wish to go with you only to be kept confined somewhere or be forced to make appearances that I am simply not suited for.” he stated simply, and with a split-second decision, added “Besides, I have heard that the Lan Sect has three thousand rules that must be followed. I value my freedom and I know in my heart that it is simply impossible for me to learn all of them, let alone obey.” he finishes, knowing full well Lan Zhan’s stern regard for his sect’s rules. This should be enough for him to reconsider.

“There’s four thousand actually.” Lan JingYi mutters from behind SiZhui’s palm, making Wei WuXian gape. _They added another thousand?? How is that even possible??? Is ** **breathing**** even still permitted at the Cloud Recesses nowadays???_

Sadly, though, even this argument seemed to have no effect.

“I know.” Lan Zhan simply says, and Wei WuXian couldn’t help but blink at him.

__‘_ I know’? Not ‘I understand’ but ‘I know’? WangJi-xiong your manner of speech is as punctuated as always._

With the hand still enclosed on his wrist, Lan WangJi brings his hand to his lips and presses a feather-light kiss on his knuckles, eyes boring straight into Wei WuXian’s soul, making his whole body stiffen and his heart speed up in a way he has not felt since that time he was thrown off Wen Chao’s sword, free-falling into the infamous LuanZhang hill.

But unlike that time, there was no terror or despair involved, only the sheer intensity of falling straight to a land unknown.

“I know.” Lan Zhan repeats, his voice clean and clear as if he truly _does_ know, and WuXian felt his mouth dry up at the intensity of his unwavering gaze. The Lan cultivator parts his lips again, but paused, a flash of something crossing his eyes for but a moment, before words finally formed. “Come back to Gusu with me.” he says, voice low and melodic. “Allow me to call you wife… Allow me to protect you.”

_“...” Again with the Gusu?? Will this guy ever give up on that?? And he shouldn’t even know it’s me!!_

Wei WuXian swallowed the lump that has formed in his throat and cautiously said “b-but I… do not need… protecting? Though?” Whether he be the Yiling Patriarch or the servant woman that was Liu MeiLin, they have enough experience with the hardships of their worlds and power in their bodies to care for themselves. That Lan Zhan has proposed this specifically… the intensity is just a bit too overbearing.

The grip on his wrist disappears and Lan Zhan’s gaze leaves him, his jade-white hands clenching over the fabric of his robes as he looks forward at the Liu, a layer of frost covering his already stone cold expression.

Through the tension in the air, Wei WuXian rubs at his reddened wrist and sets his sight elsewhere to calm down the odd feeling bubbling up from within his chest and is shocked at what he sees.

__Oh._ _

The four members of the Liu Family were staring at him still, this time their eyes were filled with anxiety and contempt, as even they seemed to feel the tension in the air, and Wei WuXian realized that, indeed, Lan Zhan was simply too smart to not have noticed Liu MeiLin’s treatment in this household.

Even outside this household, people are aware of the truth behind Liu MeiLin’s origin -one simply could not stem rumors after all. And although most people decided to turn a blind eye considering the Liu family’s status, it does not mean that they are all completely unsympathetic. That a clan as powerful as the GusuLan’s have now taken interest, for whatever reason, should they decide to take action then not even the Liu family’s beauty and the many connections that stem from it could save their face.

Wei WUXian was amazed. _Wow… did this just take care of the first requirement?_ His hands itch with the urge to check beneath the bandages on his arm. He turns back to Lan Zhan, guilt bubbling up in his stomach at the thought of having taken advantage, but grateful all the same.

He smiled.

But, he does have to wonder. Of all the troubled young women in the world that this HanGuang-jun has probably encountered, why Liu MeiLin? _And to go so far as to propose marriage even…_

“HanGuang-jun. Before we set off, I would like to ask.” he began, tucking Liu MeiLin’s diary into his sleeves after cleaning up the Liu household’s sitting room. Without any more fanfair, the courtship was easily accepted and, as Liu MeiLin had already been publically disowned a long time ago, it would bring nothing but shame for the Liu family to accept the groom's bethrothal gifts only to return a dowry for the unwanted child, so it was decided that they would simply not be involved in the wedding ceremony.

Wei WuXian would be brought to the Cloud Recesses first, and then the clan would send back payment for the release of a slave, which, really, isn't that much less shameful. But hey, it most definitely took care of the first requirement, and although WuXian really didn’t want to go there, leaving this abusive household in this way was actually one of the best outcomes.

Besides, once he’s finally out in the open, it would be a lot easier to either get Lan Zhan to finally lose interest in him or just escape altogether. But before that though, his curiosity must be sated, so he turned to the Lan cultivator.

“Why did you choose me?” he simply had to ask.

Lan Zhan’s gaze turns to him again, eyes ablaze with a torrential rain of emotions that Wei WuXian simply cannot name, and it immediately set off a multitude of alarm bells in his mind. Big bold red signs flashing behind his eyelids as he stared into those golden orbs, saying ****DANGER! DANGER! DO NOT PROCEED!!**** and WuXian knew he’d made a mistake asking that question.

Wei WuXian had only ever seen such a strong slew of emotions from Lan Zhan’s cold eyes once, that day they’d been trapped inside a cave in Qishan, Lan Zhan’s brother missing and his father on death’s door, facing death themselves against starvation, exhaustion, and the living threat of the XuanWu of Slaughter.

“It is you.” the second jade of Lan spoke simply and clearly, eyes boring into Wei WuXian’s own, holding him in place. “It will always be you.”

And as he gazed at Lan WangJi’s serene form, his mourning clothes far too fitting with his solemn expression as he gazed almost tenderly at what he probably sees as his wife-to-be, Wei WuXian couldn’t help but feel that rejecting him again would simply be an unforgivable sin.

_Okay. So I ** **knew**** Lan Zhan had the potential to be a lady killer but this??? ****THIS IS WAY TOO INTENSE!!!**** Young Master, since when have you learned how to capture women like this????  \\(> //// <)/_

_Liu MeiLin!!! If you had only held on for three more days then perhaps you would’ve lived the life you’ve desired anyway with this unpredictable young master!! Why must you pass on this awkward fate to me?! TTATT_

Wei WuXian knows that the path to getting this young master to lose interest in him, __without__ letting himself be found out, would be a long and arduous task indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: There are quite a lot of scenes in this chapter that I've used from the novel which can aaalso be slightly spoiler-y for those who have not spoiled themselves on the untranslated parts as well (which, sorry guys but gush with me cause this is good news!! though really might cut our shock feels for when that chap DOES get translated but... I'm sorry, it's too late now TTwTT), so it can be quite confusing for donghua/manhua only readers, but I do hope you all read the novel too cause you're really missing out! XDD
> 
> THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN for all the lovely comments and kudos and love!! I am so glad this fic is being received well haha. I'm just laying on the fluff round here before things get complicated (which might be very soon. Expect an angsty-ish chapter one of these days, though I hope I can keep this fic light afterwards. Urk I don't even know why I'm planning to write LWJ POV cause like that is impossible but meh.)
> 
> Anyways!! I hope y'all enjoy this chap!! XDDD

If there was one thing that Wei WuXian dearly missed about his past cultivation, it would be being able to soar towards the clouds atop his sword, and riding _Bichen_ with Lan WangJi supporting him from behind, an arm wrapped tightly around his waist, was an exhilarating experience with quite a strong sense of nostalgia that left WuXian feeling as though his arms were empty.

The young masters of Lan truly did not waste any time after the marriage agreement was sealed. Wei WuXian was barely given time to pack up a few of Liu MeiLin’s belongings before he was being pulled onto Lan WangJi’s sword and into the air, and Wei WuXian couldn’t quite believe the Lan master’s uncharacteristic hastiness.

Then again, he supposed he had good reason to. After all even now, Wei WuXian was planning on how to cleanly escape.

Shameless as Wei WuXian may be about quite a lot of things, the subject of love and romance was never one of them. He may have been a flirt in his past life but he had never been close to any of the people he flirted with, and thus there was never a chance for any such feelings to even begin to form. There was a reason Wei WuXian was able to keep his first kiss for twenty whole years, after all.

That Lan Zhan, who was one of the few examples that he’d actually been close to,would actually come to hold feelings for _him,_ even if it was merely his host’s image who was apparently _female _,__  after all the years of teasing and flirting that Wei WuXian had personally subjected him to…Wei WuXian couldn’t even put words to the utter embarrassment he felt.

 _This must be karma. The gods are punishing me for all the embarrassment I’ve dealt him in the past._ He couldn’t help but lament. _And to think that between the two of us I always thought he was the beautiful flower..._ He peeked out of the side of his eye at the unmatched beauty behind him, wondering at his fate.

He had checked under his bandages earlier as he prepared to leave the Liu household and was shocked to find that __two__ of the cursed cuts had already healed, and because he was quite sure there was no other young master around to be humiliated by the Second Jade of Lan’s unexpected proposal, that could only mean that the third requirement has been met. And wasn’t _that_ an utterly frightening discovery.

Although Wei WuXian supposed that it wasn’t __too__  surprising for Lan Zhan would be the passionate and devoted type of lover, if you could believe those romantic stories that young women loved to read (that WuXian has also taken a _sliiight_  interest in after his shijie lent him a couple of books), it was however utterly shocking that he was the type to fall in love at first sight!

Although he is very glad that the actual act of marriage was no longer needed to save his life, this situation was not much better! After all, in Liu MeiLin’s flowery words the third requirement could only be one of two things: either advantageous marriage or true love. Just what kind of affection did Lan WangJi hold for Liu MeiLin that a mereproposal was enough to appease the curse?? Wei WuXian really did not want to be the one to make Lan WangJi experience heartbreak!!

 _It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay. He’s only known Liu MeiLin for a mere hour and it is normal for people to be disillusioned from love after getting to know their partner’s flaws right?! And Lan Zhan isn’t very tolerant towards a lot of things so annoying him should be simple enough! This way the pain should be less than him finding out Liu MeiLin is actually me, whom he hates and isn’t even supposed to be alive right now…_ His shivered slightly at the thought, and Lan Zhan’s other arm made to wrap around him as well, tugging him close to his chest as the man’s melodic voice suddenly whispered into WuXian’s ear… “Cold?”

Wei WuXian takes a deep, shaky breath, even when inside he is screaming. _****GYYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!****_

It was __one__ thing to be aware of Lan WangJi’s supreme attractiveness __objectively__  -something he’d never once denied and even openly admitted several times- but it was another thing __entirely__  to be subjected to it with the knowledge that _Lan WangJi is romantically interested in him._

_I ** **REALLY**** need to get this young master sick of me quick!! And preferably before we make it to the Cloud Recesses or I will surely die!! _

Forget the fact that his soul would indeed perish if he was robbed the chance to fulfill Liu MeiLin’s second requirement, her first blunder being that Wei WuXian never did find a name for the young master who broke her heart and thus meaning he’d have to investigate further on that, but such close proximity to the unbelievably affectionate second master Lan was doing terrible _terrible_ things to Wei WuXian’s masculine heart!!!

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” he mumbled, calling out the queasiness in his stomach and the lightness in his head. They had been flying for a few hours already so a break was only natural, and they immediately found a decent place to land.

Lan WangJi’s arms moved from his waist to his shoulders in order to steady him as they stepped off his sword, and gourd was pushed into his line of sight by the polite Lan SiZhui.

Wei WuXian took it gratefully, only realizing how thirsty he was when the first drop of cold water hit his tongue. _Aah, it’s still a bit difficult adjusting to being alive again._ “Thank you.” he said as he handed it back, flashing the Lan boys a smile and trying to ignore Lan Zhan’s gaze. “Uhm… where are we?” he asked, realizing that they had landed at the outskirts of a town.

There were quite a lot of people around them who have stopped to stare, perhaps at the spectacle that was made with two handsome boys, an astoundingly beautiful man, and Liu MeiLin’s homely face still stuck in said man's arms. But soon enough the whispers of __‘_ It’s HanGuang-jun!’ _and _‘The Lan sect are here too?’ ‘Great. More competition.’_ filtered into their ears, implying that these people were perhaps not normal villagers.

Lan JingYi took a moment to ask around. “We are at a little town at the foot of Dafan Mountain called ‘Buddha’s Feet’.”

“Dafan Mountain…” Lan WangJi echoed from above, catching Wei WuXian’s attention.

“Hm? What’s up?” he asked, finally stepping out of Lan Zhan’s personal space for the first time since he’d first unintentionally invaded it. He was only able to successfully pry one of the man’s hands off a shoulder but decided to leave it be.

“Night hunt.” Lan WangJi explained simply, and Wei WuXian hummed in understanding. _That explains the compasses of evil then. There’s quite a lot of cultivators around huh… guess there must be a pretty high-level being here…_

Lan SiZhui flashed him a curious glance. “Lin-jie, you know about night-hunts?”

Wei WuXian shrugged. “A little. One of my big sisters was courted by a cultivator, so I have learned a few things.” this was indeed true. The nameless cultivator who had courted Liu MeiLin in the past had told her about the cultivation world, which is why she was confident enough to acknowledge Mo Xuanyu’s abilities as genuine when she stole his spell.

“Huh. Madame Mo said the same thing as well. Had your sister also been taken by Jin GuangShan?” Lan JingYi commented, and Wei WuXian turned towards him in surprise.

“Jin GuangShan?” he parotted curiously.

“Master Jin GuangShan was the late head of the LanlingJin sect.” Lan SiZhui explained, shocking Wei WuXian with the fact that the perverted old man was now dead. “It seems that he’d had a child with Madame Mo’s sister and had taken him into the sect. However as fate would have it, Young Master Mo seemed to have caused problems and was kicked out not too long afterwards.”

“Aah, I have heard about that. I’ve also heard that he’d gone crazy afterwards due to the shame as well as the Mo family’s cruel treatment of him. What a poor young master.” Wei WuXian relayed, like any gossiping young lady in the street and faking tears. Inside he was processing this information. _Then that person was a child of the LanlingJin Sect… it does make sense. The LanlingJin had been the most interested in confiscating my belongings, it would not be strange for him to have come across some of my spells…_

“Poor though he may be, he caused us quite a lot of trouble the other day, obstructing our work and even claiming that he had summoned the Yiling Patriarch to do evil. If it weren’t for HanGuang-jun arriving as soon as he did, more people would’ve died.”

“Speaking of, I am surprised that HanGuang-jun had decided to stop the investigation so suddenly. You seemed quite anxious about Young Master Mo’s claim. Would we be sent back after reporting to Sect Leader and Master QiRen?” Lan SiZhui asked his senior respectfully, and Wei WuXian gulped at his words.

He had hoped that perhaps they would’ve left the bumbling words of a lunatic alone, as Wei WuXian was quite sure Mo wasn’t the first to evoke his ‘wretched’ name after he had died. If no one would suspect Wei WuXian’s return from death, then he could probably live a peaceful life (provided he manage to do something about the second requirement). After all, despite his horrid death and all the enemies he’d made in life, Wei WuXian did not have any personal grudge against the living, nor he did not seek anyone’s demise. He had been fine with being dead, and now that he was alive again he simply wished to live as simply and freely as he can.

However, once the Lan Sect are made aware of the situation, then no doubt they would investigate Mo XuanYu’s background. And since Wei WuXian hadn’t had a chance to investigate himself and erase whatever evidence Mo Xuanyu had left after performing the ritual, it wouldn’t be too long before the Sects are made aware of the real possibility of his reincarnation. That Mo XuanYu had perished in the act would only be a minor set back, and he would still be hunted down.

 _Goodbye my peaceful re-life._ Wei WuXian inwardly sobbed, not even knowing what to say. _Then again I can’t be too sure my soul won’t perish in a few months either anyway._ He sighed.

Astonishingly, however, Lan WangJi promptly said “No need.”

_Eh?_

“HanGuang-jun?” SiZhui asked, eyes wide in confusion.

The Second Jade of Lan merely repeated “No need.”

The Lan boys looked at each other, brows furrowed in thought at this strange instruction, but saluted to him anyway. If HanGuang-jun says there is no need, then the juniors need not say anything else.

Wei WuXian, though, was amazed. To think that HanGuang-jun was actually letting such a big matter go!! Indeed he had to pick up his pace and break free as soon as possible before Lan Zhan could change his mind. If WuXian had a choice between life or death, then obviously he would choose life!!

And as he looked around at the town full of people, a few shops and travelling merchants with fancy looking wares littering the streets of the town’s marketplace, his first idea had finally struck.

“Hey HanGuang-jun!! You are rich right?” Wei WuXian began as he eyed the various shops.

Dispite his terrible memory, being forced to copy the GusuLan Sect rules three times over in his youth was bound to have marked itself into his mind somehow, and indeed he does remember quite a few of those rules if only given some time. One of those such rules was that disciples should not spend more than is necessary, and another was to not spend money on unnecessary things, which are probably reasons why the sect is as rich as it was now.

Putting on a cutesy act, with his hands linked together under his chin, he said “I have never owned a lot of clothes or jewelry and I feel that walking with you in these scruffy clothes is quite embarrassing. Won’t you buy me some things?”

A choked sound came from behind them, undoubtedly from the less polite of the Lan juniors, and Wei WuXian couldn’t help flashing them a wink, to which the sound came again.

Wei WuXian grinned.

Step number one in his plan to get Lan Zhan to dislike him: He wonders how Lan Zhan would tolerate being milked dry of all his spending money. Wei WuXian’s fingers itched to point at all the luxurious things he sees, readying his voice to beg in the most shameless manner.

However before he could even begin his act, a faded looking pouch was being extended towards him, filled to the brim and looking heavy in Lan Zhan’s outstretched hand.

Wei WuXian stared at the delicate looking thing and blinked, barely registering when Lan Zhan took one of his hands and placed the heavy pouch into it. “Go.” Lan Zhan said, curling WuXian’s fingers between his and the money bag. _Wait, wha- Huh? You’re giving this to me?? Just like that? Really??_

Wei WuXian was instantly troubled.

If he only had to point and beg without looking at the price, he would’ve been okay pressuring Lan Zhan to buy it for him, maybe throw a tantrum or two if he refused.

But now that the money was in Wei WuXian’s hands, not only is Lan Zhan freed from his possibly whining, but as someone who had gone through poverty, WuXian’s poor conservative soul simply would not allow himself to spend it on materialistic things willy nilly!!

Plucked right at the root!! Uurgh!!

Thankfully, his stomach took that moment to make itself known, the rather loud growling sound reminding Wei WuXian that he had not eaten anything since the Liu’s leftovers from dinner the night before.

He turned to the Lan boys with a bright grin. “Well I suppose my stomach has spoken!! There seems to is a very nice restaurant around that corner, you boys must be hungry as well so come! It’ll be my treat!!”

“How shameless! That money you are holding is not even yours!” JingYi huffed while SiZhui only nodded with a smile, and their little group immediately made their way to the fanciest restaurant in town.

The very moment they are seated, Wei WuXian did not waste even a breath to order the most expensive wine.

_Right!! If there’s one thing you can not skimp on, it’s delicious food!! And considering the Lan Sect’s strict intolerance for alcohol, splurging on wine would only be in my favour!! Aah the one shame in the fact we are not yet in Gusu. No Emperor’s Smile!!_

“Lin-jie, should you really be drinking? It is still daytime!” SiZhui exclaimed once the wine bottle was brought over.

Wei WuXian smiled at him. “Nonsense, boy. To a hardworking fellow like myself, it is never too early to drink wine!!” he announced, raising his dish _ _.__

Before he could drink it, however, a white clad hand took the dish from him and set it down on the table, and Wei WuXian flashed an exaggerated pout towards the killjoy seated beside him.

“Eat first.” was all Lan Zhan had to say, pushing a bowl of rice and some spicy looking dish his way. _Eh? When did he order that? It looks pretty good._

With another growl from his stomach, and the knowledge that perhaps his body wouldn’t really be able to handle alcohol on an empty stomach, he graciously took his chopsticks and dug into the offered food.

Silence.

“Hm?” Wei WuXian looked up, finding himself, yet again the object of everyone’s stares, and asked “What? You guys aren’t eating? You should go ahead and order whatever you want! Who knows, this might be the only time in your lives you get to taste some delicious food.” he teased, remembering the bland, watery porridge that was the Lan Sect’s staple food. Oh these poor children.

“Delicious, you say. Is that red thing even edible?” JingYi commented, staring at the bowl of spicy meat and noodles in WuXian’s hands, shivering in what could only be disgust.

Wei WuXian shrugged. “Well __I__  think it’s delicious. And perhaps so does your HanGuang-jun, since he was the one who ordered it.” he smiled, remembering another time with a spread of spicy dishes covering the table as he and the very man beside him -and one other… _huh _-__  had sat to eat at a restaurant much like this. “Now come on kids, don’t be shy and have something to eat!! I recommend the sweet bean soup if you want to try something light.”

The boys flashed each other a considering look, and after a while relented, calling back the waiter and ordering what they wanted. SiZhui decided to take Wei WuXian’s advise and got the sweet bean soup while JingYi got some beef noodles. Lan Zhan had long since mastered _inedia_ so he does not need to eat, but he still ordered something anyway, and soon their table was filled with the smell of hot food and the sounds of tableware clanking together.

Wei WuXian coldn’t help but smile at this, reveling at the peaceful atmosphere. _Hmm… I wonder how long it’s been since I last had a meal like this…_

Far too long, he could only think.

Glancing up, he flinched when he saw soft golden eyes looking almost tenderly at him. Lan Zhan took out a handkerchief from within his sleeve and casually wiped at the corner of Wei WuXian’s mouth as if it was the most normal thing in the world, and WuXian choked.

Immediately grabbing the bottle of wine that never left his side of the table, he downed it in one go in order to camouflage the blush crawling up his cheeks, a loud and completely unladylike __“_ PWAH! _”__ escaping his lips afterwards.

“GAH!” Lan JingYi cried at the crude sight, and Wei WuXian chuckled at him.

“What? Never seen a lady drink before?”

“A lady? Is there such a person here? I do not see one!” the boy retorted, making WuXian grin. _Cheeky brat, and from the Lan clan!!_

“Well I must admit I am not one. I was raised as a servant all my life, and with my face so mediocre I suppose I lack a sense of femininity.” he admitted, letting out a dramatic sigh. “And yet, somehow I _still_ managed to charm your dear HanGuang-jun!” he blinked, already slightly tipsy from the wine as he side-eyed the man, an idea bringing a smirk to his lips. “Speaking of, HanGuang-jun~ won’t you drink? If I am your wife-to-be then wont you drink with me?” he asked sweetly, raising another bottle of wine towards Lan Zhan, eyes half lidded.

Lan SiZhui stood up immediately. “Apologies, Lin-jie, but it is forbidden in our sect for the disciples to drink, and HanGuang-jun does not-”

“It is fine.” Lan WangJi cuts him off, yet again shocking the whole table and completely silencing them as he took the bottle from Wei WuXian’s now shaking hand and poured himself a cup.

Elegantly, he drank until the cup was empty and even poured himself another before looking back at Wei WuXian expectantly.

The revived Yiling Patriarch could only gape at him like a fish. He absolutely could not believe it!!! In all the years, _Lan WangJi just drank wine!!!!! Does his interest really run this deep??!!_

It was truly an amazing sight!! However also completely worrying!!! “W… WangJi-xiong…” Wei WuXian choked out through his disbelief. In the end he still couldn’t believe Lan WangJi could fall for Liu MeiLin this deeply this quickly!! It was simply uncanny!! “I know I have not done anything, but if you keep acting like this I can’t help but think that perhaps you have been bewitched by dark arts.”

Lan WangJi stared back at him and, raising a hand to gently caress his cheek, he simply said “Perhaps.” and with the sound of the wine cup softly hitting the table, followed by a white-clad elbow, he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really dunno why I'm using cute A-Yuan as a plot point but he most definitely is cause I want WangXian baby to BE WangXian baby TTwTT
> 
> and wow my writing quirks are acting up now =a=;; and you guys aren't imagining it. This is my longest chapter to date!! XD
> 
> anyways y'all were waiting for drunk LWJ so here he is!! XDD although sorry to say there isn't a lot of him here but... yeah. I hope you like this chap anyway!! XDD
> 
> Also yep. It happened. That fast. XDD Enjoy~

In his mind, Wei WuXian was screaming.

He’d been doing that a lot since he had been revived. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he was now in a woman’s body, but thinking about it, everything that has happened since he woke up had indeed merited his internal screaming.

But none more so that this second brother Lan who had so gracefully fallen asleep, upright in his seat at the restaurant, and looking perfectly like the living statue many onlookers were probably convinced he was.

Across the table, the two Lan disciples were fussing about, obviously worried for their senior. Wei WuXian waved them down. “It’s okay, HanGuang-jun is simply asleep. I reckon he passed out due to his weak tolerance for alcohol.” he told them. “Would you mind booking us rooms. I don’t know when he’ll wake up and it will be night soon.”

The Lan boy’s looked at each other and, with a slightly flushed face, Lan SiZhui started “L-Lin-jie, I do not mean to be rude b-but it is frowned upon for a bride and groom to… s-s-sleep together before their wedding day…”

Wei WuXian’s face blanked at this, his brain having quite a hard time trying to process the boy’s words as he stared straight at him… he blinked. “Then see if they have a room that will fit four, or if not then you could just get me a room of my own.” he stated blandly, completely allowing the earlier topic to crash and burn in the depths of hell.

_No. Not going there. Nuh-uh._

Thankfully, SiZhui obliged without another word, taking the money bag Wei WuXian insisted he use and leaving for the counter to pay. JingYi was tasked with helping WuXian drag the esteemed HanGuang-jun out of the restaurant area as it was simply improper for an unmarried lady to do so herself, and thus away from prying eyes towards the inn part of the establishment. SiZhui met up with them not too long after with two keys.

Opening one room near the end of the hall, the three made quick work of depositing Lan WangJi onto one of three small beds, Lan SiZhui gently putting his senior’s prized _guqin_ to one side as well as his sword. He then gave the other key to Wei WuXian with an apologetic smile. “The innkeeper said this was for the room at the other end of the hall. I’m sorry I could not get you a closer room, Lin-jie.” he said with a bow.

“This is fine. It can’t be helped so you don’t have to worry about it.” Wei WuXian patted his head with smile. “Now, since it’s still light out, should we go?” he asked, pointing a thumb out the door.

SiZhui blinked and JingYi frowned. “Go where?”

“Why, outside to gather information of course! You said there was ‘night-hunting’ over at Dafan mountain right? Are you Lan cultivators not planning to investigate?” WuXian explained with a raised brow.

The boys looked at each other again, turned to look at their currently passed-out senior, and then back at Wei WuXian like rabbits searching for a feeding hand. JingYi gave a shrug and left SiZhui to do the talking. “Although it is true that we had planned to pass by here on the way back to Gusu, HanGuang-jun would be the one to decide whether or not we are to go night-hunting tonight.” he explained.

Wei WuXian hummed. “True true, but now that HanGuang-jun is completely passed out and who knows when he will wake up? Should you really waste this valuable time waiting for him? If he does decide to go, then would it not be beneficial for you to already have the information gathering out of the way?” he coerced.

The boys looked at each other again, before saluting him. “It is as Lin-jie says.” SiZhui acknowledges. Wei WuXian flashed them both a grin and led the boys outside.

“You seem so comfortable calling her Lin-jie, huh SiZhui. Is it really alright?” Wei WuXian heard Lan JingYi ask when they all stepped outside.

“Hmm, well she had asked and there was no reason for me to refuse. Besides, when she becomes HanGuang-jun’s wife, then would she not be our _shijie_ anyway?”

“Good point. Huh, can I call you Lin-jie too, Lin-jie?”

WuXian shot with a teasing grin, making the brasher of the Lan boy’s bristle. “Are you not calling me that already, cheeky brat? If so then what use is there to even ask?”

“T-That’s-” he cleared his throat. “I-It is forbidden in the Lan Sect to quarrel over minuscule matters.” he huffed, and Wei WuXian let out a laugh.

Truly, if there was a perfect moment for Wei WuXian to run away, it would probably be right then. With the most troublesome guy currently dead to the world and a mountain rumored to house evil beings nearby, it would only be too simple to distract the two Lan juniors and make a break for it. But Wei WuXian knows in his heart that he cant quite do that.

For one, he really likes these kids, and he doesn’t want to know what kind of punishment they’d have to suffer if he gets away on their watch, and right under Lan Zhan’s nose too. Heavens know how many times he almost died of boredom writing all those stuffy rules. And more than that, Lan Zhan’s sincerity made it really hard for Wei WuXian to even _think_ of hurting him intentionally by leaving without a word, especially after everything they’d been through in the past.

Cutting ties was his best and cleanest option, and besides, HanGuang-jun is the one who is ‘wherever the trouble is’ and Wei WuXian just seemed to be a natural trouble magnet. With how many times the two have coincidentally crossed paths in the past, and with how quickly they met again after WuXian was revived, he could only accept that it would likely happen again (if Wei WuXian is still alive anyway) and who knows what that meeting would entail?

Truthfully, Wei WuXian never did remember there ever being a time when he and Lan Zhan parted on less than bad terms, but he sure hopes it does not happen this time.

So no, this little outing was indeed solely for his own personal information gathering. In order to successfully fit in, he would need as much knowledge about the present world as he can, and with flying swords between here and the dreaded Cloud Recesses, who knows how many other opportunities he’d have to walk around outside without a nosy chaperone?

Keeping up his best behavior, he and the two young disciples went out to ask about the troubles of the small town of Buddha’s feet, easily investigating the rumors about the ‘soul-consuming being’ that began plaguing the people after a landslide had destroyed the local burial grounds up in Dafan mountain, and Wei WuXian also took some of this time to listen in on any news about the current cultivation world from the mouths of the common people as well as the many gathered cultivators around.

Meanwhile, golden eyes opened into an unfamiliar room and, immediately noticing the absence of a certain precious person, Lan WangJi barely spared a moment of thought before crashing through the third story window and out into the streets of the town of Buddha’s feet, his still-pristine white robes aglow beneath the darkening sky.

**~_~_~**

There was a woman dancing before Wei WuXian, her smile serene and her movements graceful. Wei WuXian quite enjoyed the sight, as still a man at heart, but he was indeed aware that the situation was unnatural.

When another woman came out, pulling at her pleading _“A-Yan! Let’s go back okay? Let’s go back A-Yan!”_ Wei WuXian immediately realized that she had been the only survivor of the alleged ‘soul-consuming disease’ that had befallen the villagers for the past few weeks.

“What a poor girl.” Lan SiZhui commented, watching as ‘A-Yan’ continued to dance despite the other woman’s struggle to take her home, facial expression unchanging, and JingYi asked “Just what kind of spirit-or-beast can do such a thing?”

“Hmm. For all we know, it might not be a spirit or beast at all though.” Wei WuXian offhandedly stated, already piecing together some pieces of the puzzle that was handed to him.

The juniors turned to him questioningly but WuXian only flashed them a smile. Earlier when he randomly spoke about himself getting married to a nice shop owner, the man had told him about the local deity their town worshiped -a naturally formed stone statue of a ‘Dancing Goddess’ up in Dafan mountain, and had even let slip how A-Yan had prayed there as well for success in her marriage, at least, before her husband was killed by wolves and the soul consuming plague began.

It could simply be a coincidence, but it was a working theory nonetheless. Wei WuXian would have to climb the mountain to make sure, but he knew the boys wouldn’t allow him without their senior’s permission.

Well, not that Wei WuXian actually needed to go and see for himself though, surely at least one of the many cultivators around would also be able to figure it out as well, but if he was right then the situation at hand was definitely a unique and interesting one, as well as incredibly dangerous.

He was quite excited.

“Well! That’s that then. The sky is getting dark now shall we head back?” he asked, taking note of how the bustle of the streets have died down and how several shops had began to pack up their wares. The two juniors nodded in assent, and Wei WuXian raised both his arms over his head for a quick stretch.

He was of course, completely unprepared when as if waiting for this cue, a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Wei WuXian’s not-so-slender waist, and he would’ve jumped had he not been weighed down by the head that had hooked itself on his left shoulder.

“HanGuang-jun!!” the Lan juniors exclaimed in shock, immediately saluting their senior but with strange looks on their faces.

Wei WuXian completely understood as the familiar smell of sandalwood filled his nose nose. He stared anxiously at the head of black hair on his shoulder, wondering just what he was supposed to do about this very unexpected public display of affection from the normally subdued Lan jade. Somehow he’d been finding himself more often than not trapped in his hold like this and couldn’t help feeling a vague sense of defeat when, as expected, he could barely even struggle in the other’s arms.

He sighed. “HanGuang-jun! My dear husband-to-be, how nice to see you awake!” he spoke with an obvious edge of sarcasm, resigned to his fate as a body pillow it seems.

It was only to be expected that the hold on him tightened at this. Wei WuXian sweatdropped. “Hnn.” Was Lan Zhan’s very articulate acknowledgement, looking far more comfortable than his stooped position would outwardly suggest due to the difference in their height.

Wei WuXian’s brows scrunched a bit when he finally noticed how Lan Zhan’s usually immaculate hair was slightly ruffled and, _huh,_ his forehead ribbon was askew.

Wei WuXian itched to reach out and tug at it, but the presence of the kids and the vague memory of how terribly angry Lan Zhan had been the first time he’d done so held him back.

“Uhm, HanGuang-jun…” Lan SiZhui began, and Wei WuXian thanked this child’s wonderful ability to sense the atmosphere when Lan Zhan’s head finally lifted from his shoulder, though his hold, as usual, remained firm. “Please forgive us for leaving without notice. We have decided to come out and investigate about the evil being plaguing Dafan mountain upon Lin-jie’s suggestion and--”

“Mother.” Lan WangJi cut him off, once again bathing everything in stunned, confused silence.

Lan SiZhui blinked, greatly confused, and just as he was about to request for clarification, Lan WangJi was already giving it. “I am father, and this is mother.” Lan Zhan repeats, causing the three other men (one in a woman’s body)’s jaws to fall open.

“...”

“...”

“...”

“H-HanGuang-jun…? D-Do you not think I am too young to have such big children?” Wei WuXian choked out, unconsciously struggling from the hold on him despite the obvious futility of it, greatly confused at how such a random topic popped up.

Lan Zhan turned his light eyes onto him, and WuXian noticed the slightly clouded quality in their usually solid gaze. “You once said he is your son.” Lan Zhan says nigh inarticulately. “You said I was a good father.” he paused. “Do not ask if you will not buy him things.”

Wei WuXian blinked at the incoherence of the Lan jade’s words, not quite knowing how to reply… And then, a thought struck his mind. _…No way… could it be…_

Lan WangJi was babbling. And although still rather tidy, his hair and clothes could probably be called the Lan’s description of a mess in it’s slightly ruffled manner. It was definitely far too strange for the always immaculate cultivator, but -and Wei WuXian remembered how he had swallowed down the wine he had jokingly offered- perhaps…

“HanGuang-jun… are you _drunk?_ ” he asked, eyes practically sparkling at the possibility.

In the background, Lan JingYi’s undignified _squawk! _s__ ounded, but Wei WuXian payed him no mind, lips twitching when an unexpectedly obvious pout made it’s way onto Lan Zhan’s face. “No.” the jade replied flatly.

No. Like every other drunk person says when asked such a question, and Wei WuXian couldn’t help but grin at the strange situation. _So Lan Zhan falls asleep before he gets drunk?! Isn’t this too strange??_ He held up a hand with two fingers up and waved it slowly before Lan Zhan’s eyes. He asked “HanGuang-jun~ How many fingers am I holding up?”

Unfurling an arm from WuXian’s waist, Lan WangJi reached out and grasped at the two fingers with his whole hand, much like how a child would, and a laugh escaped Wei WuXian’s lips at the gesture. _Yep. He is most definitely drunk!! What a treat, what a treat!!_

Suddenly, the other arm left WuXian’s waist as well, and Lan Zhan reached out and gently touched the corner of Wei WuXian’s upturned lips, making him freeze abruptly. Lan Zhan’s face fell. “Don’t stop.” he said, fingers trailing upwards to caress WuXian’s cheek, the hand holding his fingers now properly linking themselves with Wei WuXan’s in a gesture than cannot be described as anything but intimate. “Laugh more?”

“...” the man in a girl’s body could not deny the way his heart skipped a beat at this gesture.

Blessedly though, before he could simultaneously combust, someone took that moment to loudly clear their throat, and the disguised Yiling Patriarch turned to find the two Lan boys with their faces still lowered respectfully, ears burning an obvious red.

“Right!” Wei WuXian exclaimed, leaning out of Lan Zhan’s touch. “Right! So, HanGuang-jun! Are you planning to night-hunt? We have learned some things from the people around here that are quite helpful!” he asked, perfectly ignoring the fact that Lan Zhan was drunk and thus has his ability to judge currently impaired.

Lan Zhan frowned, gripping WuXian’s hands again and, eyes almost imploring, asked “Together?”

Again Wei WuXian felt his heart skip, brow twitching at the full frontal attack. “Uhm… sure…?” he let out, glancing over at the Lan juniors who had been watching their exchange in slightly embarrassed awe. “If you don’t think I’d be in the way, that is…”

Lan Zhan hummed with a nod, and, still holding WuXian’s hand, began in the surprisingly accurate direction of Dafan Mountain.

“Huh? Right now?” WuXian asked as he was pulled along, the Lan juniors automatically following after them. He didn’t really worry so much about the decision, after all Lan Zhan was able to defeat the Xuanwu of Slaughter starved and with a broken leg before even reaching adulthood; slight inebriation shouldn’t hinder his abilities.

At leas that’s what he thought until Lan SiZhui finally noticed something amiss and perhaps saved them all. “Wait. HanGuang-jun, may I ask where your _Guqin_ is?” he asked.

“Ah.” WuXian paused, just now noticing the lack of the instrument usually strapped onto Lan Zhan’s back, said instrument being Lan Zhan’s main magic tool against evil beings and thus very much needed for this trip to go well.

Lan Zhan stopped his stride, lifting his free hand to reach around at his back, brows furrowing. “Hmm…” then he reached out to his waist which also brought to attention _Bichen’s_ absence as well.

 _Ah._ The other three sweatdropped.

“Hmm.” Lan WangJi simply hummed, lifting a hand to his chin in a look of clear contemplation.

 _“Oh gods…”_ Lan JingYi breathed in disbelief, and not even SiZhui could refute him at the strangeness of the sight.

“P-Perhaps it’d be a good idea for us to go back first and let HanGuang-jun… uh, sober up, after all.” Lan JingYi suggested wisely, and Wei WuXian can only agree.

Lan WangJi, though, seemed to have other ideas as he pointed a finger to Lan SiZhui like a detective would to a suspect of a crime. “A-Yuan, go get them.”

 _A-Yuan?_ Wei WuXian blinked at the familiar sounding name, wondering why Lan Zhan had called it.

But then, Lan SiZhui simply saluted. As a full fledged Lan disciple, he didn’t question the use of his old nickname and simply left to do as ordered; Lan JingYi quickly following after as he felt it would be too awkward being alone with his senior and betrothed.

Wei WuXian though, was quite a bit more troubled, as yet another random memory popped into his mind, about a similarly busy marketplace and a small child in his arms, eyeing a stall full of pretty toys.

_****“Why did you ask him if you will not buy him things?”** ** _

_****“Asking and buying are two different things. Why must I buy it for him just because I asked?”** ** _

He felt a chill crawl down his spine, several pieces of a puzzle he did not quite know he had slowly falling reluctantly together, and he turned to peek at the drunk man standing by his side. _It’s… probably just a coincidence… right?_

He eyed Lan Zhan’s upright stature. Truly with just a glance, no one would even think that the elegant man was drunk, but a closer look into his misty eyes told otherwise, not to mention the fact that, looking down, Wei WuXian also realized that his shoes were on the wrong foot!

 _What are the chances he’ll remember anything when he sobers up?_ Wei WuXian wonders.

“So, is A-Zhui’s given name A-Yuan?” he starts casually, eyes turned to watch as the shops along the streets began closing up for the night.

Lan Zhan hummed.

Wei WuXian hummed as well. “He is quite a sweet child. Is he yours?” he asked, peeking to see the Lan jade’s reaction.

Lan Zhan merely looked at him and replied “Yours.”

WuXian sweatdropped. _Right…_ he did vaguely remember joking about that once.

Wei WuXian has a bad memory, but it was not hard to remember that small form that would cling to his leg for hours on end every day back when the Burial Mounds was the place that he’d called home.

He also vaguely remembered a thought that came with it. **_**_‘_** **The one with the milk is mother, the one with the gold is father. Just how could this be?’**_** and his suspicions grew even stronger.

“Heey HanGuang-jun~ Can I ask…” he began again, raking up his courage to ask a very important question. “What is it about me that you like?”

If it was Liu MeiLin, whom he had only met that very day, then there should be a concrete answer. Be it her appearance, her behavior or her speech, there must be a specific answer.

But of course Lan WangJi gives none of those, as he simply says “You.”

Golden eyes turned to him, and Wei WuXian was stunned by the familiarity shining in that inebriated gaze, as if he knew exactly whom he was talking to and was speaking accordingly, and it made WuXian break out in cold sweat, his heart drumming away in his poor battered chest. _No… No way…_

“L… Lan Zhan.” he started before Lan Zhan could even speak, finally voicing the very familiar name.

That stone cold expression didn’t even twitch, and a “Hmm.” was his only reply.

“Lan Zhan… who am I?” he asked calmly, curious but dreading.

“Wife.” Lan Zhan replied instantly, making Wei WuXian’s flinch a bit.

He shivered. “No. Wait. Crap this is disturbing.” he paused, a hand massaging his temples as took a deep breath and tried again. “I mean, who am I? What’s my name?”

“Mine.”

“WangJi-xiong, please stop. I might die of hives!!” he cried out this time, not even trying to stop the whine in his voice. “Do you know who I am?? If so then how on earth?”

“...you called my name.”

 _Aaargh, so it’s the Lan Sect’s superhuman hearing_. Wei WuXian thought, recalling how, through the incident with the stray dog, he __did__ indeed call this familiar name. But how could he have known Lan Zhan could hear him when even WuXian barely heard himself??? He sighed.

 _So I was played!!!_ He cried in his mind. _This ** **is****  payback for all those years, isn’t it? YOU ARE SO DEVIOUS LAN-ER-GEGE!!!_

The hand that had been holding his own for all this time finally let go, and Wei WuXian was surprised when cold air hit his empty palm, realizing that he’d completely forgotten about that little detail.

“Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan finally voiced, low and soft, confirming Wei WuXian’s suspicions, and he felt his shoulders sag.

He was just about to call him out on a _lot_ of things at that, but the whining words died in his throat as he saw a completely novel look of vulnerability cross over Lan Zhan’s face, golden eyes glassy on top of the murkiness in a way that made him look as though he was about to cry, and Wei WuXian felt himself slightly panic at the unexpected sight.

“Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan said, his voice filled with… with _wonder?,_ hands reaching out to cup either side of WuXian’s jaw, fingers trembling slightly as if they couldn’t quite believe what they were touching.

Wei WuXian froze, and even his breath caught in his throat as he was subjected to the treatment but he simply could not move.

“Wei Ying…” Lan Zhan breathed again, barely a whisper in the wind, golden eyes filling up with emotions impossible to name. His whole body seemed like a tightly wound spring _ _,__ filled with tremulous force that seemed about to burst at any moment, desperate enough to crush one’s heart, but the only sound that came out of his lips was an almost reverent __“_ Wei Ying.”_

A different sort of chill crawled down Wei WuXian’s spine at this, and he was completely speechless.

And then, like a puppet whose strings have been cut, Lan Zhan crumpled to the ground, once again asleep.

Shortly afterwards, the Lan juniors have returned with the guqin __‘_ WangJi’ _and the sword _‘Bichen’_ held in their arms, but upon seeing their senior on the ground, head pillowed on _Lin-jie’s_ thigh, they decided not to question anything and merely escorted everyone back to the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably warn you all that there'd be preeeetty heavy angst in the next chap so... yeah ^^;


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all thought the angst would be from A-Xian?? Welp sorry to say folks, but y'all wrong ^^;
> 
> THANK YOU TO ALL THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS Guys I love you all x3 sorry I didnt reply but I hope this chap makes up for that ^^
> 
> P.S. A-Xian is always unpredictable. Go figure.  
> P.P.S. bext chap brings back the humour thankfully ;w;

_There was a summoning array on the floor of that decrepit room, demonic in nature, drawn in blood._

_The surrounding area was thoroughly ransacked, broken tools and furniture tossed about everywhere, a spoiled bowl of leftover rice attracting vermin near the door._

_Lan WangJi need only look once to know that the one who stayed here had lived in extreme hardship, painful enough to have pushed him to the edge, attempting a forbidden ritual that would sacrifice the soul and desecrate the body._

_****“I am the Yiling Patriarch!! And I have been summoned to extract this revenge!”** ** _

_That man had carried with him a flute, harsh tunes penetrating through the air as corpses moved according to his will, drowning that courtyard in blood._

_Clothed in all black, tears falling in a steady rhythm from eyes glowing an unearthly red, he’d played into the night._

_Lan WangJi had barely glimpsed him before the man crumpled down, joining the many bodies in the ground, and he wasted no time rushing towards him, an arm outstretched to catch that lithe figure, his own heart pounding madly in his chest praying no. ** **No****._

_That body no longer had a pulse. From his arms bled several deep lacerations, draining his body of every last drop of vitality, and not even Lan WangJi’s spiritual energy could bring warmth back into that cold cold form._

_****Wei Ying!**** He cried in his mind, unable to voice that treasured name, hands shaking as he cradled an unfamiliar face, covered in powder and rogue, looking all too much like a hanged corpse._

_His jaw clenched together tight as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind a delicate ear, feeling his heart splinter, every newly formed shard cutting into his chest, his flesh, his bones._

_****Wei Ying…** ** _

_The first time he’d lost ** **him**** , it had been for a mere three months._

_All that time his search had been fruitless, yet in the end ** **he****  came back by himself, changed; with an army of corpses and cold cold eyes, slaughtering hordes of soldiers without a single shred of mercy._

_But then, ** **he****  had been alive. Still whole, and still his bright, vibrant and unfairly kind self -though blackened, forced onto a path that could only bring about his own destruction._

_Still ** **he****  had been alive._

_****Wei Ying…** ** _

_The second time, Lan WangJi was asleep._

_Bedridden from thirty two lashes that permanently scarred his back, hoping that it would be enough to ascertain ** **his****  safety._

_But it was not, and he only heard from the mouths of strangers how that man had perished, body cut into pieces so small they could no longer be called flesh and bone._

_****He**** had died while Lan WangJi had was unable to move, unable to protect him, and Lan WangJi could do nothing else but grieve._

_But still ** **his****  soul remained at large. _

_Although no spell could summon it, no call could attract it, no song of inquiry had gained any response, still it exists._

_Still ** **he**** exists and Lan WangJi never wavered._

_****Wei Ying…** ** _

_And so, for thirteen years he had searched._

_For thirteen years he had waited._

_For thirteen years he had prayed and hoped and longed…_

_The demon arm was already far from his mind. The corpses of an entire family, slaughtered, farther still. The stench of blood and rotting corpses faded completely from his senses. His junior disciples’ worried calls barely registered as he stood inside that unclean room with that unfamiliar dead body in his arms._

_That demonic array was a curse. To offer one’s body for a summoned soul to fulfill a desperate and final wish._

_Failure would result in the death of the body_

_and the summoned soul’s complete ** **destruction****. _

_Though he had no real proof, this was the most that he could scavenge, the most he could find of **him,** and it seems he had come too late._

_****“Wei… Ying…”**** he breathed out in an inaudible sob._

**_**_~_~_~_ ** _ **

Lan WangJi awoke in cold sweat, the pounding in his skull completely overshadowed by the stabbing pain in his heart and the burning in his lungs.

 ** _ ** _No!_**_** He thought desperately, arms trembling as he pushed himself upright, clutching at his face. **_**_No, wrong._**_**

 ** **He**** had called his name. He’d heard him call his name.

 ** **He**** had run into his arms, seeking protection from a stray dog barely the size of a full-grown cat.

 ** **His**** face was different. His form was different, his height, his voice, even his gender.

But Lan WangJi had loved him for far too long. He could never mistake the light in his eyes, could never forget the curve of his smile, the teasing lilt to his voice as his first words to him are of utter, typical _ridiculousness._

 _ ** **He still exists.****_ Lan WangJi thinks, fists tightly gripped in the fabric of the sheets as he coaxed his heart to calm. Trying to rid his mind of that lifeless body that did not mean _anything. ** **That was not him. He lives. He is here.****_ He convinces himself, finally looking around the room.

It was empty.

The sky was a deep dark-blue outside the window where before it was still bright, and Lan WangJi does not remember anything after having drunk the offered wine. He knows that it couldn’t have been a any shorter than three hours since he lost consciousness, and his heart sank.

Even though SiZhui and JingYi were capable disciples, Lan WangJi knows only too well that no force would be able to truly stop Wei WuXian from his goals, and Lan WangJi has accepted that the man had been planning to run away right from the start, though it wounded his heart.

He’d wanted him happy, and so he drank the offered wine despite his own brother’s many warnings. This result was only inevitable.

_Marriage… It would have been nice…_

Truly Lan WangJi wanted nothing more than to dash from the bed and search for him again as he had been for over thirteen years already, to tie him to himself and never let him go, to keep him away from everything that would hurt him even if that meant the entire world, but he controlled himself.

Lan WangJi knew from the start that nothing could ever tie Wei WuXian down. Not even death, he was all too grateful to learn. _He is alive,_ he thinks again, and this was enough to calm him.

He was alive which means he could be found, that they could cross paths again one day, hopefully soon, and this was already more than Lan WangJi had hoped for for over thirteen years.

But it did not mean that he did not hurt; that his longing had lessened, that his desire has waned. _****“**** Wei Ying…”_ he whispers solemnly, raising a hand to his lips, wanting dearly to call that name and hold the owner forever in his arms.

“Yes?” a female voice drifted to his ears, making him freeze. “That’s me, did anyone call me?”

The familiar mischievous words pierced his heart, and slowly Lan WangJi turned towards the open doorway, eyes wide and disbelieving as he saw that unfamiliar feminine face wearing an all too familiar smirk.

Wei Ying, in a woman’s body, was leaning on the doorway, arms crossed over a modest chest, gazing at Lan WangJi with a resigned sort of smile. Kicking the door closed, he plopped down on the foot of the bed and said, tone exasperated “WangJi-xiong, I just truly do not know. What am I supposed to do with you?”

“...” Lan WangJi could only blink, warmth filling his body from head to toe. “You stayed.”

“Did you think I’d run away?” Wei Ying asked, an offended look dramatically contouring his face as if he could not believe Lan WangJi would ever think such a thing.

WangJi merely gave him a flat stare, and his thick lips pulled up in a stifled sort of smile.

“Okay okay, fine. Yes I did think about it! But, considering how pathetic you were after passing out drunk, I’ve decided to spare your cute disciples some grief and helped care for you. Which-” he paused, rummaging inside a sleeve. “Drink this to cure your hangover, it is very effective.” he pulled out a small bottle and handed it over.

Lan WangJi stared at it, barely registering the pounding in his head that was now but a dull ache in the face of Wei Ying’s nostalgic smile. He took the bottle graciously, but did not open it. “No need.” he said, tucking it inside his own sleeve, another precious keepsake.

“What?! Hey, if you don’t need it then you don’t have to take it! I might need it!” Wei Ying whined, and Lan WangJi quickly replied “You’re fine.”

“Oh? And how do you know? I drank more than you did!”

“You always do.”

“Point. But it doesn’t mean I don’t get hangovers!!”

“Hmm.”

Lan WangJi closed his eyes and stayed silent, feeling a slight twitch on his lips for the first time in years and truly, truly his heart calmed, his loneliness abated.

Silence hung in the air in the way it tends never to do with the both of them, but it was not uncomfortable for Lan WangJi. In fact, he relished this time, taking in Wei Ying’s new form -though not for the first time, but for the first time without any form of pretense.

This was Wei Ying, sitting close to him, finally. After thirteen years of searching, after almost losing all hope, ****he**** was _here_ and here by _choice _,__ and although Lan WangJi knew his face showed nothing, in his heart he is overjoyed.

“So. A-Yuan.” Wei Ying says nonchalantly, his legs crossed in a lotus position. Lan WangJi hummed in acknowledgement. “You took him in?”

“Hmm.”

“He grew up really well.”

“Hmm.”

“So is this meant to be a trap?” Wei Ying asked, casual as they come, and the air suddenly grew stifled and thick.

Lan WangJi knew it would come eventually but he can never be prepared to be doubted by the one who owns his heart. “No.” he says simply, sincerely, and his eyes do not leave Wei Ying’s calculating gaze.

This time it was Wei Ying’s turn to hum, silvery eyes taking in WangJi’s form, and although it did not mean anything, it still made his body heat up in a way he only ever felt in the other’s presence.

Wei Ying sighed. “Well, though it’s been many years, it’s true that I can’t imagine you using underhanded tricks for anything, so I will accept that. But Lan Zhan” he started, locking their gazes “If you knew it was me from the start, why did you not simply say so? Even resorting to proposing a marriage... _although it did help me out a lot…”_ the last part was mumbled, but Lan WangJi was able to clearly hear it anyway. “What if you can’t take it back? Were you actually planning to marry me?”

“Yes.” Lan WangJi says clearly, unwavering. _If you would let me. Even if you don’t I would still dare dream._

Wei Ying’s mouth hung open, his voice seeming to have vanished for a moment, and WangJi was able to fully appreciate the lovely shade of pink dusting his now feminine cheeks. WangJi thinks that perhaps this was indeed why Wei Ying loved to torment him in the past, which only resulted to this permanent change in WangJi’s very being.

Lan WangJi does not think much on the concept of beauty. He doesn’t care about a person’s appearance apart from whether they were neat or untidy. But right from the start he had always thought that Wei Ying was beautiful. Right from that moment atop the walls of Cloud Recesses where that young man sat beneath the moonlight with an empty bottle of wine and a smile that lit up WangJi’s whole world.

It did not change even now, with that unfamiliar feminine face, flushed red in whatever emotion Wei Ying might be feeling, Lan WangJi simply thinks that he is beautiful, and before he could think his lips had already parted on their own and said “Won’t you marry me?”

Wei Ying abruptly stood from the bed and stumbled back, face flushing even darker, his right hand clutching at his left arm in an awkward sort of motion, his face riddled with black lines. “…L-Lan Zhan…” he began, voice choking a bit as cold sweat dripped from his wide forehead. “Y-you _are_ aware that despite my current appearance, I am still a _man…_ right?” he said, placing emphasis on gender as he spoke.

Lan WangJi simply nodded. He knew and he does not care, he never did.

“T-then you should know that even if we _do_ get married, and I’m not saying I agree to this, that I won’t be... able to actually _be_ your wife… right?” Wei Ying continued.

“I do not mind.” Lan WangJi replied. He paused. “You need not do anything.”

Although he could not deny that he was dejected by this, it was not as if Lan WangJi expected much. In fact, if he could simply keep Wei Ying by his side, he is fine without expecting anything at all. If he could protect him and stay by his side, then he was fine keeping these overwhelming feelings locked away.

It was happiness enough just having him _here _.__ To be able to call himself his beloved’s _husband _,__ empty though that title may be, would already be bliss.

Wei Ying looked away, a troubled expression taking residence on his face as he fiddled with his right sleeve, a myriad of thoughts flashing through his bright eyes. WangJi couldn’t help but wish that he could see into his mind so he may share his troubles and aid him. Though perhaps this time, WangJi knew he is the cause and it pains his heart to think so.

“Lan Zhan...” Wei Ying finally began, eyes still averted looking anywhere but Lan WangJi’s form, and WangJi could only clench a fist at this response, his stomach sinking in dread. But right as Wei Ying parted his lips again to speak, a knock resounded from the door.

“Lin-jie, we have brought some tea. Is HanGuang-jun still asleep?” Lan SiZhui’s clear voice announced, and Wei Ying’s shoulder’s visibly dropped, every hint of anxiousness disappearing from his body as his wide smile returned and he quickly opened the door.

The sudden shift was a shock to Lan WangJi, and he does not know if he should feel relieved, but as his younger disciples entered the room with bright eyes as they saw him sitting up, he simply pushed the matter aside and nodded to them.

"You two are cozy as usual." Lan JingYi commented, and Wei WuXian remained still standing to one side, close enough that Lan WangJi could simply reach out as hold his hand.

He did not.

"HanGuang-jun, it is nice to see you awake and looking well." Lan SiZhui greeted, placing the tea tray in his arms on the side table and began pouring out the cups. "It is already past nine. We apologize for staying up at such a late hour, but Lin-jie insisted that we may go out night-hunting…”

"Hmm..." Lan WangJi passed a glance over at Wei Ying, who was even humming a tune now that there were others around. He met his gaze as if his earlier discomfort was but an illusion, and his lips parted into a grin, shoulders shrugging in a clear sign that says _Let’s go!_

Opening his lips, Lan WangJi hesitated for but a moment before pushing himself to ask "Will you run?"

Wei WuXian's grin wavered, awkwardness filling his posture as his eyes wandered around once more. He sighed. "No." he pouted. "Will you let me help?" he asked curiously.

Lan WangJi was never happy with Wei Ying following the demonic path, but he had long since accepted that that path was Wei Ying's own. It was also the path that brought him back, and after thirteen years of loss, like that wine cup he was offered he knew he could not deny Wei Ying anything. He nodded in ascent, and was instantly rewarded with those eyes brightening up.

"Alas! Now you are being far too doting, Lan-er-gege." the man in a woman's body teased, grin returning full force. "Are you not worried there might be consequences?"

"Never." Lan WangJi replied truthfully, once again breaking the calm, but only for a moment as then Wei Ying sighed. 

"I give up."

"Hmm."

The disciples were quite confused, as they could not imagine what help a simple woman like Liu MeiLin could give in such a dangerous venture as a night-hunt at this time, but they are not worried due to HanGuang-jun's presence.

However, it is needless to say they would soon find themselves very much surprised.

And so their adventure begins.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Finally at chapter 8! XDD Back to the actual plot line finally haha.  
> So you all were waiting for Jiang Cheng and Jin Lin and I shall deliver!! (tho not much Jiang Cheng here just yet sry, but expect him next chap ^^)
> 
> Also guys THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS!! They make my days!! XDD 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chap too!!!

Wei WuXian had an inkling.

Of course, he _calls_ it an inkling, but in actuality he already had the most valid evidence in his hands. On his arm, or rather, what was _not_ on his arm: namely the third scar, which by principle is, of course, the worst of the lacerations despite it being by a minuscule amount.

However, despite this undeniable proof… Wei WuXian refused to even _think_ about it because really, it was simply _unthinkable!!_

So when the Lan boys knocked on that door and halted Wei WuXian’s incredibly insane attempt to… what, deny it? _confirm_ it???, demand an explanation for it?? he was _immensely relieved._

He’d considered a few things, of course, while Lan Zhan had lain drunk asleep. Although he had asked, he never really thought this could be a trap to capture him. From anyone else at all in the world, perhaps, but not Lan Zhan. Wei WuXian was a bit surprised with this thought, but he instinctively believed it as the truth.

If Lan Zhan wanted to capture and report him, he would simply do so outright without wasting even a breath, not go about it in a round-about and complicated way.

And so he thought about something else: namely that blasted marriage proposal, and the more he thought about it, the more reasonable it seemed to him.

He had the body of an unmarried girl still of suitable age, and even before when he first woke up, he had already prepared himself with the fact that he’d have to get married to a man. This was ancient China after all, and it was simply unheard of for a woman to not be married before reaching their thirties, in fact it was even considered a crime. And even outside of that, an unmarried woman would always be thought of as either terribly pitiful, or of impure origins and would thus attract all kinds of unwanted and dangerous attention.

Wei WuXian might be able to live along by himself for a while perhaps, but unless he truly did become a complete hermit, this little detail would undoubtedly bite him in the backside one day.

Thinking about it in that way, marrying Lan Zhan would be most beneficial as, really, if Wei WuXian had no choice but to marry another man, then out of everyone in the world he would most definitely want to choose Lan Zhan, and if Lan Zhan was as he had thought he was and simply does not care about women and marriage, then it was a win-win situation for the both of them.

But of course… then came about the concept of _feelings._ Of _****love.****_

Right from the start, Wei WuXian had been all too shocked and terrified of Lan Zhan’s genuine affection for him.

When at first he’d thought it was for Miss Liu MeiLin, he had thought it both amusing and tragic, and also flattering, but so very troublesome considering his identity. But now that he’s discovered that Lan Zhan had known it was him from the start… well…

Needless to say that he… _acknowledged_ that there was no way that gaze could’ve been an act, that those words were scripted, that gentleness feigned. And that… _that_ was the most complicated and terrifying thing. Wei WuXian had absolutely _no idea_ what to do or even _think_ about that. After all, despite calling himself a romantic, it was hard to say if he’d ever even _known_ love in the first place, and harder still to think that after everything he’d done he would be able to truly receive it.

He could still run, of course, but now that Lan WangJi knew exactly who he is, he likely wouldn’t make it very far before he was found yet again. And what’s more… the reason why he _can’t_ just leave hadn’t even changed at all.

And thinking about it again, depending on Lan Zhan's mood, maybe Wei WuXian could even ask him for help regarding the second requirement that's still threatening his life. Which definitely would be a lot better than running blind.

He sighed.

And so with no other way, he simply chose the easiest way to deal for the mean time. Set it aside and just not think about it unless absolutely necessary.

The road ahead was most definitely a long one.

**_**_~_~_~_ ** _ **

The first thing Wei WuXian noticed as they made their way up Dafan Mountain was the myriad of cries of help coming from several directions.

Of course, usually in this kind of situation, these cries would be from evil creatures trying to lure ignorant prey to their doom, but considering Wei WuXian’s cultivation an encounter like that would only serve beneficial to him, so paying little attention to the Lan cultivators behind him, he did not hesitate to follow the closest sound.

It was quite a surprise though, to find that they were legitimate cries from legitimate people trapped in… oh wow, _are those deity binding nets?_ he thought, gazing appreciatively at the golden threads woven with intricate spells that Wei WuXian rarely had the opportunity to see.

But it was quite strange to see such a net in this type of public night-hunting area, especially considering it’s value.

With barely a sound, a glowing blue sword instantly flew forward and cut the net lose, the people inside falling ungracefully to the ground.

“Thank you, great Master Lan. You’ve saved us.” an old man who was most likely the leader bowed immediately, followed by the others in the group, and Wei WuXian realized that rather than normal people, these were probably cultivators from a small sect out to night hunt as well. _Hmm._

Lan WangJi spared them all a nod, before turning to his disciples and the three leaped up into the trees, swords flying off immediately, and Wei WuXian blinked.

“There are more.” Lan Zhan explained and Wei WuXian frowned awkwardly, remembering the other cries from around them. _Eh? Could those be? So many??_

“Is it a good idea to cut them all, HanGuang-jun? Those nets are quite expensive you know.” he worried. Lan WangJi merely hummed before he leaped off again, leaving Wei WuXian alone with the strangers that had been captured.

 _Oof, I sure hope we don’t have to pay for those._ He thinks, prompting the group to stand up and perhaps search for their fortune elsewhere, considering the circumstances.

And then, an outraged voice resounded from somewhere behind the undergrowth and a boy sprang out, handsome face scrunched in a huge scowl, sword drawn. “Who dares cut down my nets so quickly?? Do you not know how much effort my Uncle put into those??” he exclaimed, glaring at them all.

Wei WuXian took in the golden robes and the intricately embroidered peony at the center, a vermilion mark between his brows marking the young master as a child of the LanlingJin Sect, and WuXian’s worry abated. With the Jin Clan’s wealth, the nets probably meant very little after all.

“Well, boy, do you not think it is simply bothersome to put up these nets in such a public area?” Wei WuXian told him. “With all the cultivators around I doubt you’d be able to catch anything with them but people.”

“Shut up ugly woman! It is not my fault if people are stupid enough to get caught.” the boy cut him off, making WuXian’s brow twitch in irritation. “Who tore down my nets?? I’ll break their legs!!” the young master demanded, waving his sword around.

Wei WuXian, who had found himself quite used to the Lan boys’ good discipline for the past day, did not even think twice when he scolded “What an attitude! Did you not have a mother to teach you manners?!”

A hand suddenly gripped his shoulder making Wei WuXian jolt, turning to find Lan Zhan’s wide-eyed gaze, his own brows furrowing in confusion.

The boy flinched back as well, perhaps surprised by the sudden appearance of such a recognizable master, but held his ground and kept the anger flaring throughout his body at bay. Had it not been a woman who had spoken these words, perhaps he would’ve attacked unconsciously, but as it stands he can do nothing but grit his teeth.

After all she was right, this young master did not have a mother to teach him anything at all. He did not even have a substitute. “S-So what if I don’t?? A-And I’m only saying the truth! Those people are stupid and you are ugly!!”

Wei WuXian felt a nerve twitch, and he shrugged Lan Zhan’s hand off his shoulder. “You dare call a girl ugly to her face...” he gritted out, stomping towards the young master. He had heard such insults far too many times over the past few days and he was getting quite fed up. Especially now that it had come from yet another arrogant Jin brat, which only brought forth quite a slew of bad memories. “Why not let me show you what you missed then!”

Jin Ling took two steps back, but he was unable to avoid the fist that connected with his head followed by the pinch to his ear. “Ouch!” he cried.

“Women are to be treated with respect unconditionally!! Even if they are ugly you cannot say so where they can hear!! Even if you are a rich Young Master, that is no excuse to be rude!! In fact, that noble standard should be made a reason to _not_ be rude!” he slapped him upside as well for good measure, before finally stepping back with a satisfied huff.

“Crazy woman!!” Jin Ling cried out, but Wei WuXian shrugged it off with a __‘_ better, but still terrible’, _making Jin Ling gape. Then he tried going for the kill with “I’ll tell my uncle on you! Don’t think he’ll go easy just cause you’re a girl!!”

Wei WuXian completely disregarded the possible danger this entailed and merely grinned mischievously. “Then I shall tell him on you! And perhaps lecture him as well on how to raise children.” he stated, as if he had any valid experience with the field.

From where he was watching this exchange, Lan WangJi couldn’t help but wonder if he could convince his brother to let him adopt someone from the Jin Clan.

Of course, then this somehow playful atmosphere was quickly broken by a careless question on Wei WuXian’s part. “Anyway, who is this supposed fearsome uncle of yours?”

Jin Ling immediately puffed up his chest and was about to announce his great uncle when a new voice rang out from just behind them.

“That's me.” the gruff voice claimed, and Wei WuXian felt his entire body freeze in dread. “Any last words?”

Whereas the one known as A-Yuan was but a fuzzy memory, this particular person from his past was definitely someone who Wei WuXian would never ever forget.

“What the heck is going on here?” Jiang Cheng demanded with furrowed brows, his countenance now looking far too similar to Jin Ling’s earlier expression as he made to stand by the young master’s side, and Jin Ling wasted no time at all to complain to him.

"It is them, uncle!! They are interfering with my hunt and the ugly woman even dared to hit me!!" He growled.

Wei WuXian immediately flinched back, barely repressing the urge to hide behind Lan WangJi as he was made to realize his own actions.

His heart dropped. _No… way…_ his gaze returned to the Jin boy, new emotions bubbling up in his chest as he realized whom that boy was and what it meant when they spoke of mothers, why Lan Zhan had given him that shocked gaze.

His heart clenched.

Familiar, stormy grey eyes glanced first at the esteemed master Lan with obvious distaste before connecting with Wei WuXian’s, a look of utter irritation on his face as he stated “This is the young lady who’s offended you?” he grumbled out.

However, Wei WuXian cannot be Wei WuXian without the ability to act idiotically in tense situations, so of course his mouth opened and his finger made to point. “You see, Young Master? Even your scary uncle knows respect!! He called me ‘young lady’ even as he’s looking at me like something that got stuck under his shoe!!”

Jin Ling squawked in response, and somehow the sight of his flabbergasted expression eased the pain and guilt within Wei WuXian’s heart just a bit, and he wondered if, as he was in a woman’s body himself, he may be permitted to hug him like he was never given the chance to.

Jiang Cheng paused for all of two seconds, staring blankly at this homely effeminate face that dared… before returning his eyes to Lan WangJi who stood directly beside her. He asked, calmly as he could “Second Master Lan, who is this?”

Lan WangJi wasn’t the least bit embarrassed to announce “My wife.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here's chapter 9!! XDD What you've all been waiting fooor, a proper reaction from good ol' Jiang Cheng! I hope I was able to properly deliver ^w^
> 
> And yeah ^^; Little Pheasant aint very creative, but meh.
> 
> Anyways thank you all for the kudos and comments!!! And to all the commenters in the previous chap I didn't get to individually reply to, pease receive my collective "THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! And indeed Lan Zhan has very little shame when it comes to his Wifie~XDD"
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter too!!

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Congratulations…” Jiang Cheng stated reluctantly, his voice full of disbelief even though he knew that humor was never in Lan WangJi’s dictionary, eyes flitting between the… couple. The homely young woman -and wasn’t that a shock that someone like that was associated with the unfairly beautiful Lan Clan at all- was staring at the Lan cultivator with exasperated eyes, as if she had simply given up.

“Forgive me, but it seems I have not heard news of this marriage. I’d have liked to have been able to attend.” he stated, arms crossing over his chest.

Beside him, Jin Ling squawked again in disbelief, but Jiang Cheng ignored him. It was not often there came about such interesting news from the stiff and upright Lan Sect, but they have always been a talk of the people due to their elegant appearances and skilled cultivation, after all, and the statue-like second master having gotten married… well, _that_ would’ve flooded the rumour mill for _months._

Lan WangJi hummed in his typical manner, looking towards his so-called wife, and the woman beside him let out a loud sigh. “We are not yet married.” She answered for him. “In fact we have barely known each other for a day before HanGuang-jun here decided to whisk me away from my dear dear parents and into the skies with nary a consent!” she then announced dramatically.

Lan WangJi merely hummed again as if without care for this accusation.

 _Huh… interesting._ Jiang Cheng thought, a corner of his lip quirking upwards just a bit before he bit it down. His relationship with Lan WangJi was neither good not bad, but somehow the sight of the white-robed man who’ve always looked like a man grieving the death of his wife, and his choice woman beside him whom looked like a low class mischievous girl, was enough to lighten the Sect leader’s usually stormy mood.

He had always thought that the second master Lan was simply uninterested in women or romance altogether, but it seems perhaps that his tastes simply lie… elsewhere? And he couldn’t help but wonder, if a certain bastard was still alive, what might he think of this situation?

 _Perhaps he would rejoice to the point of offering to arrange their wedding himself, only to come home crying and complaining to me about how that stone-faced Lan Zhan managed to find a wife first._ He snorted inwardly, and then briefly lamented his own single life. __Tch.__

“Well in that case I look forward to the invitation. You can expect me not to miss the wedding.” he amicably stated, but then Jin Ling acted up beside him, shouting:

“What?! Uncle!! Why would you want to attend this ugly girl’s wedding? Such a ceremony, I can’t even imagine the atro--” his voice halted, and a quick glance showed Jin Ling struggling with his lips stuck together, his young face paling when he realized he could no longer talk.

This was obviously the Lan Sect’s method of discipline, and Jiang Cheng did not worry, in fact if the brat had been allowed to continue he might’ve shut him up himself.

Jiang Cheng flashed the boy a deathly glare, his eyes aching slightly at the gold of his robes as a figure from his past flashed across his mind, making his temper flare. “Listen up brat. I don’t care if you badmouth just about everything you find unworthy, but never, _never _”__ he emphasized “judge a lady by only her looks and status, you hear me? I _will_ break your legs.” he scolded roughly, successfully silencing the young master.

Jin Ling may be his precious nephew, but in much the same way as his old ex-brother, he did not like the boy’s father very much and also felt his beloved older sister had always been too good for him. He could tolerate anything but the brat repeating his father’s bad habits.

A sniff was heard, and he turned just a bit to the woman who was now clutching the Lan cultivator’s sleeve with one hand, her other wiping a sleeve at the bottoms of her eyes in a show of tears.

“How virtuous this Master cultivator is! This sister is very touched!!” she announced with a sniffle, her sleeve not-quite hiding the huge grin on her face. “You see little rich Master? This is how a true man treat’s a woman!! You would do well to learn from him!” she huffed, and Jiang Cheng couldn’t quite understand why he felt the urge to clonk her over the head at such obvious teasing. Of course, as it was unacceptable behavior Jiang Cheng refrained, though that did not stop Lan WangJi from glaring death right at him

…could it be that this utterly rigid Lan master was drinking vinegar over such a small matter?

He rolled his eyes. _Oy, calm down Young Master Lan, I have absolutely no interest in your woman!_ he thought, forcing the still whining brat beside him to bow his head. “I apologize for this brat’s rudeness, Second Master Lan. But seeing how you seem willing to discipline him yourself, shall I give you this annoying little thing as a wedding gift?” he asked in a joking manner if just to shut the boy up.

Shockingly, Lan WangJi nodded his head and said “I accept.”

The woman beside him squawked in time with Jin Ling this time. “Lan Zhan!!??” she cried in a familiar manner, flabbergasted, and in much the same tone went Jin Ling’s “MNHMMM!!!?? (Uncle!??)”

Jiang Cheng himself was quite speechless. He glanced at the woman whom, despite her complaints, looked about to burst in laughter (his brow twitched), and then turned to his nephew with scrutinizing eyes, making the boy quiver in obvious dread, eyes wide and almost pleading. Jiang Cheng grinned and opened his mouth to speak when when two flying swords descended, catching everyone’s attention.

Two young Lan disciples stepped down from the weapons and immediately saluted.

“HanGuang-jun, Lin-jie, we have completed the task at hand.” they informed their seniors, and upon noticing the newcomers, bowed towards them as well. “Sect Leader Jiang and Young Master Jin are here as well. Greetings.” one of the two announced, and Jiang Cheng finally realized how the earlier argument between the woman and his brat came about.

If it was about discipline, indeed there are none who could top the disciples of the Lan Sect as best behaved, and the gap between his brat and these white-robed boys was just about an ocean’s width indeed.

Especially proven when upon their arrival, Jin Ling, despite the spell keeping him from speaking, began to thrash about again, pointing aggressively with furrowed brows.

It made him wonder if perhaps actually handing him over to the Lan sect was a good idea after all.

Jiang Cheng raised a brow, growling “What is it now?”

Clearly acknowledging the young master of the wealthy Jin Sect, the two Lan boys awkwardly looked at each other as realization dawned on then, and the woman beside Lan WangJi let out an enlightened “Ah.” as well, promptly covering her mouth as a “pfft” sound came out.

Jiang Cheng felt a nerve pop in his brain at this, but Lan WangJi himself did not react, and so it was one of the juniors who was forced to speak.

“Our deepest apologies, Sect Leader Jiang, Young Master Jin.” he bowed politely. “But on HanGuang-jun’s orders and in accordance with the unwritten rules of fairness in night hunts, we have gone on ahead and freed quite a few captured people from several deity binding nets around, as well as dismantled a few others to prevent it from happening again. We were not aware that the nets are yours but we are fully willing compensate for all of them.” he explained awkwardly but respectfully enough that Jiang Cheng couldn’t even feel quite so angry at the news.

Instead he let out a long suffering sigh, covering his face with a hand in a gesture of complete exasperation. All that effort wasted, and he can’t even be angry because their reasoning was valid. “No, never mind.” he simply groaned. “I don’t care for those nets as I’ve only set them up to aid this young master. It has been a few hours already, if prey has not been caught then those nets are useless anyway. And as for you,” he turned to glare at his nephew. “don’t cause any more trouble. I’ve done my best to help you on this hunt and now you’re on your own. If you can’t catch any prey by yourself then don’t come asking me for help again!” and with the barest tilt of the head, he turned and walked off without the slightest hesitation.

****~_~_~** **

Wei WuXian couldn’t help but feel quite nostalgic watching is old _shidi_ walking off in -to him- a very huffy manner, but more than that was indeed his immediate defense of a woman’s honor. He reckons his old sworn brother’s feelings towards a Jin boy insulting a girl was much the same as his own.

However he also felt a bit of pity for the boy who was still young enough to be called innocent.

From the past, Wei WuXian had always thought of the Jin clan as arrogant rich and unfaithful brats all on their own, but with even Jiang Cheng’s rather irritable temperament in the fray, he could definitely see where things got a bit twisted for the young master, and seeing the the boy's sagging shoulders as he stared at his uncle’s retreating back… well.

This was Jin Ling, his _shijie’s_ son, his own nephew if he even had the right to call him that. Perhaps it is because he was in the body of a woman now, but Wei WuXian felt the urge to dote on him somehow, maybe even try to straighten his crooked morals so he may share even a little of his _shijie’s_ love.

Walking over without shame, he made to pat the young master’s head in a gesture of support, ignoring how his hand was soon slapped away. “Worry not, little one. I’m sure your uncle doesn’t really mean that. I feel that despite his looks he is actually quite doting.” He grinned, fully facing the boy’s silent glare.

If he thinks about it deeply enough, that glare and the dislike that is shot Wei WuXian’s way is very much deserved, and there is quite the heavy guilt in his heart about the careless words he had uttered, for he knew very well just why the boy does not have parents. His eyes softened. “Hey, I’m sorry about earlier. About your mother I mean.” he voiced sincerely. “I barely knew my parents either, so I somewhat know how you feel. Of course, that is no excuse and I’m willing to take responsibility for my rudeness.” he announced with conviction.

 _“Huh? But weren’t the Liu’s your parents?”_  Lan JingYi asked confusedly, only to yet again be silenced by Lan SiZhui _ _.__

Jin Ling's glare lifted a bit, a sort of stunned expression taking it’s place for a moment before the usual frown came out. He let out an ‘nnn’ sound reminding Wei WuXian of the silencing spell cast on him. WuXian turned to Lan Zhan, and instantly the boy’s lips parted.

“What the heck are you even talking about? I don’t care about what you have to say. Now I have to go before someone else catches the prey on this mountain and make me lose even more face!” Jin Ling growled immediately, turning around completely and walking away.

“Hey, that’s very rude!” Lan JingYi cried out from behind as if he was truly offended. “Right after Lin-jie’s apology too!”

“Yeah, well who cares!! I didn’t ask for it!” the Jin boy replied without even turning to him.

“JingYi.” SiZhui intoned, his voice holding his sect brother down despite the vein very obviously throbbing on his own head.

Wei WuXian pouted, but being the annoying person that he is, ignored all insults and simply made to follow. He hummed, staring at the young master’s stubborn back. “What _is_ your name anyway, Young Master? I never did catch it. You may call me Lin-jie.” he grinned.

The Jin boy stomped his feet, as if fully prepared to ignore him, but after a moment said “You may keep calling me ‘Young Master’. Now go away!”

Wei WuXian ignored this. “Aah? Hey that’s not very nice, ‘young master’. The least you can do is give this big sister a name before promptly leaving! Alas your manners really are terrible!”

“Stop bothering me!!” he growled out, and WuXian’s pout only grew.

“If you don’t give me a name, then I can only give you one. Hmm… how about little Pheasant?”

“HA?? Where the heck did that even come from?”

Wei WuXian simply grinned in response, taking this moment of shock to ruffle the boy’s hair, immediately jumping away when Jin Ling made to swipe at him. He felt rather proud coming up with this nickname, remembering his arrogant father whom WuXian had always referred to as ‘peacock brother’ and thought it was fitting to call his son ‘pheasant’ in that strand. What’s more there are quite a lot of pheasants in Yunmeng, and as fun as they were to hunt, they were also quite pleasant to watch. And tease.

“Stop that!!” young master Jin cried, pointing an aggressive finger at WuXian. “My name is Jin Rulan! And I just said get lost!”

Wei WuXian froze for but a moment as the words reached his ears, his heart warming quite a bit at the precious name he thought he’d never have a chance to hear again. “Rulan…” he whispered, quite unbelieving of the fact that Jiang Cheng never changed it. And then he grinned, a laugh bubbling up from his stomach as a thought crossed his mind. “You are named Lan and you just cried get lost!! How funny!!” he looked behind him with an excited smile. “Lan Zhan did you hear? Did you hear??”

The Lan juniors had been confused right from the start, but only grew even more ao as they spied the tips of their HanGuang-jun's ears flush as he hummed in acknowledgement.

“I am _not_ named Lan!! It’s Jin _Rulan!_!” the boy urged in futility.

“But the ‘lan’ in your name is like the ‘Lan’ of the Lan sect is it not?” Wei WuXian stated, which was not true but hey, he wasn't supposed to know that. “But alas I think it feels a bit awkward to call you Xiao Lan (little Lan) when you are much too unruly to be confused for these disciplined young masters, so I have decided, you will be Little Pheasant!” he explained.

“WHY?? I never agreed to a nickname in the first place! I said call me Young Master, so you should just do as I say. And more than that will you stop following me already!!”

“But you have not called me Lin-jie, so no.”

“Why would I call an ug-- uh, stranger big sister?? Do not associate with me!!”

“Ooh nice save! But Little Pheasant, did you not hear? Your uncle already promised to give you to us! I suppose you can call me Auntie Lin if you think that’s better.”

That statement made Jin Ling -Jin Rulan- freeze, the previously humorous atmosphere evaporating in an instant.

It took a few seconds for Wei WuXian to realize that he’d said something wrong and another few to realize what it was. He frantically waved his hands about. “A-Ah! Don’t misunderstand young master! I know your scary uncle didn’t mean it that way!! He’s the type to always talk about cutting ties with people but he never actually does so!! You don’t have anything to worry about, I’m sorry!!”

 _Wei WuXian you idiot don’t make things worse!!_ He reprimanded himself, crying out in his mind.

Jin Rulan glared at him, making WuXian flinch back. “Oh? And how would you know this?” he huffed, crossing his arms and raising his nose up in the air. He paused. “Besides, if it’s this topic, why not ask to be called ‘mother’ instead of ‘aunt’? That’s just too strange.” he grumbled, side eyeing the older man in a woman’s body.

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Y-You…” Wei WuXian began, flabbergasted. “Do... you _want_ to call me mother?” he asked in an uncharacteristically weak tone of voice.

Jin Ling flinched harshly, as if he had been burnt by his words, face flushing quite brightly. “WHAT?? Heck no!!! Where did you even come up with that??!!” he roared, refusing to look at anyone.

However, it seems someone failed to listen as for the first time since Jiang Cheng left, Lan WangJi finally spoke.

“Son.” the Second Jade of Lan said in his usual calm voice, and this time it was SiZhui who forgot Lan Sect manners to cry out __“_ HanGuang-jun!!!??”_ in pure shock.

“I REFUSE!! Threaten me all you want but I refuse!!!” Jin Rulan screeched, brandishing his sword Lan WangJi’s way as if fending off some ferocious beast.

Lan JingYi retaliated by unsheathing his own sword. “How dare you carelessly point a sword at HanGuang-jun!! And be logical! As if our esteemed senior would actually consider adopting such an ill-mannered and rude kid with the temper of a young mistress!! _ _”__

Jin Ling: “ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT?? AS IF YOU’RE ANY BETTER!!”

Lan JingYi: “WHAT WAS THAT??”

Lan SiZhui tried to calmly explain. “H-HanGuang-jun… even if Sect Leader Jiang had said that, and even Lin-jie, I am quite sure they did it out of jest. You shouldn’t--”

Lan WangJi ignored him. “A-Yuan, these are your little brothers. Treat them well.”

Several chocking and squawking noises were heard from all around and Wei WuXian vaguely wondered if perhaps Lan Zhan was actually still drunk. And yet somehow he’d experienced enough craziness over the past couple of days that he stopped caring about sanity altogether, and instead used this moment to quickly grab the arrogant young master Jin and smother him in his arms.

He would never admit it, but there were tears stinging at the edges of his eyes and he refused to let go even as Jin Rulan struggled and whined, and in his heart, Wei WuXian vows to his beloved _shijie_ to do everything he can for her son.

_Besides! I’m physically female right now and Jiang Cheng is simply far too crude to raise a child! Shijie! Miss Liu MeiLin!! Please give me guidance on how to activate the legendary woman’s touch!!_

“G-G-GET OFF ME YOU OLD HAG!!!” Jin Rulan cried out, finally foregoing restraint to push at Wei WuXian’s face in order to get free.

Wei WuXian, who’ve just opened his eyes at that moment, let out a loud amused laugh. “If it’s a hag you’re looking for then you are looking the wrong way!” he stated joyfully.

Jin Rulan paused, catching the the two Lan boys attention as well enough to see their ‘Lin-jie’ point towards a part in the woods.

Curious, the three children followed the direction of her finger..

Due to the newfound silence, a different, chilling kind of weeping could finally be heard from within the trees and, as they all turned to look, crouched on a low branch in the darkness of the thicket indeed was a withered old woman watching them, half of her body disfigured and dripping in blood.

All three boys, even the mild mannered Lan SiZhui, promptly screamed.

“GGYYAAAAHHH!!!!!!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re all wondering why I used ‘Jin Rulan’ for Jin Ling, hehe, apart from how I want him to be WangXiang baby number 2 I do have a valid reason.
> 
> Technically only really close family and friends are able to use a person’s birthname after that person receives his courtesy name upon reaching adulthood, like WuXian and WangJi (damn yes corrected Jiang Cheng's name is Cheng. Why does no one call him by his cuortesy name WanYin tho like everyone calls WuXian and WangJi? =A=  
> #soconfused)
> 
> Anyhow, I noticed how nobody ever actually asked for his name in the novel, like everyone just calls him Jin Ling from the start so he never seemed to get a chance to introduce himself.
> 
> But anyways since here Wei WuXian, a stranger, finally asked him for his name straight out, you could say he finally got the chance to make himself out to be an adult and gave his courtesy name instead of his birth name! ^^
> 
> But like, lol, he gave his courtesy name as a means to show distance to Wei WuXian, but little does he know that since Wei WuXian gave him that courtesy name, he’s actually become so much closer! XDD
> 
> EDIT: So I guess chap 83 implies Jing Ling /doesn't/ know his courtesy name yet? @_@;;; =_=;;; =a=;;;
> 
> *hidesinshame*


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it is apparently Jin Ling's birthday!! So this chapter is kind of my birthday fic for the little Pheasant!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIN LING!! XDD
> 
> But I have to say, although this is the longest chapter I've written for this fic, I feel like it's mostly exposition TTaTT Sorry guys.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS AND READS XDD 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter too~ X3

“W-W-WHAT IS THAT THING???” Jin Rulan was the first to cry, jumping back a few feet and brandishing his golden sword. The Lan boys weren’t too far away from him, also looking prepared to fight.

Wei WuXian only chuckled at the sight of the children’s shivering forms. “Like little Pheasant had said, a hag.” he explained. “What, is this your first time seeing one? That you face vicious corpses and demonic monsters on a daily basis and yet this level of spirit scares you! Hahaha!!”

“I-I-I’M NOT SCARED WOMAN!!! I was merely surprised!!” Jin Rulan cried defensively.

Lan JingYi did not comment, frozen stiff, while beside him Lan SiZhui glanced at Wei WuXian’s unworried form curiously. “L-Lin-jie… you are not frightened?”

Wei WuXian grinned. “Why would I be with our super reliable HanGuang-jun over here to protect me? Ne?” he stated, flashing the man a wink, only to freeze when he was met with Lan Zhan’s tender gaze. _Ack._ He awkwardly looked away, taking a tentative step back.

It seems the term ‘ignorance is bliss’ is only far too true and he rued the day he lost his. He cleared his throat. “Anyway, although this one looks rather terrifying, the development of resentful energy is actually very low. It would take quite a long time for this spirit to be powerful enough to affect human beings.” he explained. “But apart from that, it is simply terrible form to show fear in the face of evil beings, as it makes you more susceptible to their negative influence. As cultivators, shouldn't you all get used to scares like this as soon as possible? Aren't I right, stone-faced master?” Once again, as if by instinct, he caught himself turning to the white-robed cultivator by his side without even noticing.  _Seriously??_

Thankfully this time Lan WangJi's expression remained serene, and he simply nodded, seeming quite content despite the tasteless nickname, and Wei WuXian couldn't help but smile.

In the background, Jin Rulan’s grumbling __“_ I said I wasn’t scared!!!” _was completely ignored.

Lan SiZhui was rather in awe. “You seem quite used to this, huh, Lin-jie. I never would have guessed.” he commented.

 _“You look like one yourself.”_ Jin Rulan huffed from the back, only for him to receive an elbow to the ribs courtesy of Lan JingYi. He squawked. “Hey! Do you want me to break your legs??!!”

WuXian smiled. “Well I did say I knew a cultivator. And let’s just say that young master Mo XuanYu was not very careful with his belongings and I have a bit of a curious streak...” he stated, thinking it alright to use the excuse, which was technically true... he waved his hands. “But that’s not the important part. Now, here’s a question for you boys: is there anything strange about this picture?” he asked, stretching his arms out to indicate the mountain they were on. “Try and think it out.”

“Strange?” Lan JingYi asked, brows furrowing in thought.

"Yes, strange. After all we are here on a mission, are we not? Instead of running around blind, we should try and think things out to see if we can find out what we're dealing with. So come on, let's go." Wei WuXian urged.

The two Lan boys looked to their HanGuang-jun first and foremost, but upon seeing his nod, they then excitedly turned towards each other and immediately regarded the puzzle that must be solved.

However, surprisingly it was Jin Rulan, who was uninterested until he had seen one of his broken deity-binding nets, who realized the answer first. “The soul-consuming being!” he announced, eyes brightening.

“What about it?” Lan JingYi asked, Lan SiZhui with an equally confused look beside him.

Jin Rulan stared at the two like they were idiots. “If Dafan Mountain is being haunted by a soul-consuming beast or spirit, then how come there are so many ghosts roaming around?” he exclaimed with a huff, a self-satisfied smirk twisting his lips.

“You absolutely right!” Wei WuXian praised, giving the Jin boy a hearty slap on the back, to which he earned a shrill _“HEY!!” _.__

The Lan boys glanced at each other yet again, still obviously puzzled, and the sight made Jin Rulan just a bit more smug and Wei WuXian a bit pitiful. 

Well, frustrating though it was Wei WuXian could understand why the Lan disciples seemed to still be having a hard time processing this information. After all he had once studied at Gusu and truly, there was simply too much philosophy and history and not enough practical knowledge in their curriculum. Inversely, he was actually more surprised by how quickly the young master Jin caught on, though he supposed he could attribute that to the YunmengJiang Sect’s involvement in his education.

If there was one thing he and Jiang Cheng had been experts at, it was nitpicking. And to attest to this, Wei WuXian could not help but gesture towards the poor Lan boys while flashing their senior a look that clearly read _you see this, WangJi-xiong? This is why I say your sect is too stiff._

Whether or not it meant anything, Lan WangJi refused to meet his gaze this time. Wei WuXian’s brow raised in amusement, and he couldn’t resist the urge to poke his cheek. He chuckled.

Of course, Lan SiZhui took this time to ask “Earlier, Lin-jie said ‘perhaps it isn’t a spirit or beast at all’. Can you please explain what exactly you meant by…. that…?” he trailed off as the three boys turned their attention to the older pair, pausing at the sight of the only ‘woman’ in the group happily poking at the second jade of Lan’s cheek, to which the usually strict and physical-contact-hating HanGuang-jun made no protest.

“...”

“...”

“...”

Not at all bothered by the disbelieving gazes, Wei WuXian casually dropped his hand and nodded to himself. “Right kids, think of it like this. Say you are hungry and in front of you someone put two apples, one on a plate and another in a locked box, which of the two would you choose to eat?” he asked raising the finger he had just used to poke HanGuang-jun in a lecturing manner.

"The former." Lan WangJi provided before Wei WuXian could continue, making everyone pause.

He did not say anything more, though, so the Yiling patriarch simply shrugged and continued. “Right. Because who would want to expend energy trying to pick open a box when there is something easily edible nearby? Now with souls, the living body is considered the locked box, but as little Pheasant had pointed out in this case, none of the easily consumable wandering spirits have been affected at all. Which means..." he trailed off, giving each of the children a coercive glance.

Jin Rulan, who was the one to begin the topic, did not disappoint. "Which means that what we are dealing with specifically targets living humans, and thus can't be anything as simple as some hungry soul-consuming spirit or beast.”

"Exactly!"

"Oh!" The Lan boys let out as they finally understood, and upon realizing how long it took them to get this, especially in front of their HanGuang-jun, their expressions grew somewhat sheepish. Lan JingYi, especially, was very obviously pouting.

“Now, between the soul-sucking and the landslide events, which came first and which came second? Which is the cause and which is the effect?” Wei WuXian asked next as he began to walk backwards in a certain direction and prompting the children to follow, Lan WangJi automatically bringing up the rear.

“Is it not that the landslide is the cause and the soul-sucking the effect, from when the lightning broke open the coffins from the burial site?” Lan SiZhui inquired.

“Nope, it’s actually the other way around.” Wei WuXian corrected, having quite a bit of fun acting like a school teacher. (He randomly wondered if, should he and Lan WangJi so get married, perhaps he could coerce old-man Qiren to let him teach. He could just imagine all the blood the old man would spurt at the thought haha.) “Now try and guess why. Here's a hint: it has to do with the sluggard during the night of the landslide. How was he able to get married?”

Once again the Lan boys seemed confused, and Wei WuXian felt the urge to comfort them a bit.

Jin Ling had been quite attentive since he got the first correct answer, and started finding the exercise quite fun. And having spent more time in Yunmeng observing quite a vast amount of unruliness, this time too, unlike the Lan disciples, he seemed to have been able to think of the answer. "The broken coffins. You're saying grave robbing was involved."

"Correct again! Little Pheasant is surprisingly clever huh?" WuXian praised.

"W-What is that supposed to mean??" Jin Rulan growled, and he would never admit to the heat that had crawled up his face when the girl giggled. It did not happen.

And as if a fire was extinguished, once again the two Lan disciples gained troubled, clueless looks, and Wei WuXian finally gave in to the urge to give them comforting pats on the head, barely keeping himself from saying ' _there there, it is not your fault you grew up so prim and proper'_ and perhaps offending Lan Zhan with the obvious teasing.

Well in tune with Wei WuXian's strange way of doing things, and noticing the young master who had been left out despite having been the one to achieve the most merit during this excursion, Lan WangJi raised his own hand and patted Jin Rulan’s head himself. "You have done well." he said.

"!"

"!!!"

“!!!!!!”

(Un)surprisingly, Jin Rulan stiffened from the tips of his hair to the soles of his feet in unadulterated shock. The Lan boys as well stared with complete astonishment.

Now, Lan JingYi was otherwise unaffected, but Lan SiZhui could not help but feel slightly envious at the sight. He had been adopted into the Lan clan and even received his courtesy name from HanGuang-jun, but even he had rarely received such comforting gestures from the Lan jade.

Still, upon seeing the rather prominent blush crawling onto young master Jin's face, his envy dispersed and was instead replaced with curiosity. Such a strong reaction to a mere pat on the head, even if it was from HanGuang-jun, SiZhui couldn't help but wonder if perhaps young master Jin was simply not used to it? _Huh…_

 _“Pfft.”_ Wei WuXian immediately cupped his mouth, barely able to hold in the laughter that demanded to be released from his lips, and perhaps noticing the tense atmosphere he had most likely caused, Lan WangJi finally let his hand drop from the young Jin’s head.

Jin Rulan immediately began to calm, although the blush on his face did not seem to be dying down anytime soon, and this time is was Lan SiZhui who felt the urge to pat him.

On Wei WuXian’s side, he didn’t know how he was able to catch the slightest droop in the Lan jade’s shoulders, but catch it he did, and with another _“Pfft.”_ from his lips, he proceeded to pat the man as well, albeit only on the back since his hand could not reach as high as the other's head. “Don’t worry about it, Lan _-er-gege_! You have always been scary to kids.” he told him with a teasing grin. "He should warm up to you sooner or later, hehe."

Lan WangJi seemed to pout at this, and the third _“pfft”_ fell from Wei WuXian’s lips again, barely caught by the palm of his hand, his shoulders shaking.

“By the way, Lin-jie, I have been thinking..." Lan SiZhui finally began, wondering if it was alright to invite everyone back on track. "About what we were talking about, although I can’t quite come up with how, but are you perhaps hinting that the Dancing Goddess is involved?”

Wei WuXian turned towards him with bright eyes, pleased to see the Lan kids finally showing their intelligence. “Oh? And how have you come up with that?”

SiZhui clasped his hands together as he answered “Yes. I couldn’t help but think that if the soul-stealing phenomenon preceded the landslide like you had said, then apart from the desecrated burial grounds, the only notable place left on this mountain is the goddess temple. And if we are looking for neither a spirit nor a beast, then the only being that might be powerful enough to steal a soul is perhaps a deity, and thus perhaps the stone goddess itself.” he explained.

Wei WuXian grinned, and in much the same manner with Jin Rulan earlier, proceeded to slap the young Lan hard on the back. “Now that's more like it!” he praised. “You are absolutely correct, A-Yuan.”

Lan SiZhui hid his face behind his pure white sleeves, the tips of his ears sprinkled pink, feeling quite a nostalgic warmth bubbling up in the pit of his stomach and spreading throughout his whole body.

He smiled.

Finally deciding to give the poor young brains a rest, Wei WuXian went ahead and explained to the children in detail his own insight, from the storm that likely caused the sluggard to get trapped in the mountain, the lightning that may have turned into a grave-robbing opportunity, and A-Yan’s being cured of her soul-stealing predicament only for her father to fall for it, and the rather odd expression and actions she exhibited afterwards.

“When a person prays, they instinctively expend spiritual energy onto the object of their worship, and when enough spiritual energy is gathered in one place, even something inanimate as a stone statue would be able to gain power and consciousness. Most likely after hundreds of years of baseless worship and incense, this 'stone goddess' had finally come alive.”

“Wait. So you’re saying that praying hard enough actually works?” Jin Rulan asked.

“Well, I can’t actually attest to that as the amount of spiritual energy required for even something as small as, say, rain for the crops to grow is nothing to sneeze at, but it’s not impossible.” Wei WuXian explained. “Most of the time those kinds of conditions can even come by mere chance, but if the villagers’ belief becomes strong enough then perhaps the next one could be a real miracle.” he shrugged.

“Whoa.” JingYi breathed. Beside him, Jin Rulan nodded.

Returning to the topic at hand, Wei WuXian also made it a point to lecture on equivalent exchange. “Now, a deity’s purpose as an object of worship is, ultimately, granting the people’s prayers after receiving the equivalent amount of energy. Of course, this doesn’t really mean that it should be made directly, but since the thing we’re dealing with here isn’t an actual deity, nor any form of holy being at all, then it can only take things at face value. Perhaps it has also become rather greedy now that it gained a taste of power and decided to speed up it's own growth, thus making the 'contract' where in it receives a prayer, finds the quickest way to grant that prayer, and then it collects the worshiper’s soul in exchange.”

“That’s just messed up.” Lan JingYi commented.

“Tell me about it.” Jin Rulan seconded.

Lan SiZhui simply hummed with a smile on his face, and upon noticing this, Jin Rulan’s brows furrowed. “What are you smiling about at such a gruesome situation?”

“Hm?” SiZhui blinked, as if having just woken up from deep thoughts, and his smile became sheepish. “Oh, my apologies. I was a bit distracted.”

“By what?” JingYi asked curiously.

“Ah well, it’s just that although I have never doubted HanGuang-jun’s judgement, I must say that Lin-jie is quite perfect, is she not?” he stated honestly.

Wei WuXian gushed  _"Aaww, A-Zhui you are too kind~"_ but was ignored.

Lan JingYi’s brows furrowed in confusion? “Perfect? What do you mean?”

“Yeah, like which part? Or could it be that your eyes have simply gone bad?” Jin Ling piped in, and immediately received a whack from the ‘sister’ in topic. _“What was that?” “STOP HITTING ME WOMAN!!” “Call me big sister!!” “I REFUSE!!”_

“I mean, she complements HanGuang-jun perfectly, don’t you think? Their personalities are so different, but like Yin and Yang it’s only been a day but already I can see how comfortable they are together. And just now as Lin-jie was teaching us while HanGuang-jun was watching over us, it kind of feels like they are our parents and we are their children, right?” Lan SiZhui explained, a rather nostalgic sense of warmth filling up his insides and the smile on his face refused to wane.

Lan JingYi blinked his eyes and remembered. “Ah. Like HanGuang-jun said when he was drunk. HanGuang-jun is father, and Lin-jie is mother, huh?”

Almost imperceptibly, Lan WangJi’s ears reddened upon hearing this, and Wei WuXian coughed a laugh at the rare sight of second brother Lan being actively embarrassed, but he couldn’t quite fight down the way his own face blushed. He was, quite frankly, very flattered.

“Well this is definitely the weirdest family I’ve ever seen.” Jin Rulan muttered, but he was clearly heard by Lan SiZhui who simply grinned at him. “But young master Jin, you are also a part of this family, so it cannot be helped yes?”

“H_HA?! I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!!” Jin Rulan squawked, face burning red.

“Thank heavens for that.” Lan JingYi commented.

“Hey, you! Lan JingYi, since earlier, do you have a problem with me??” Jin Rulan growled back.

“Not at all, young Mistress. Just that you should be honored to be welcomed into this family at all.”

“HA!, Well sucks for you because I am obviously an honorary member! So there!”

Unexpectedly, silence abruptly fell over them at such an awkward time and the children soon found that they all could not open their mouths to speak.

They turned quite nervously towards the only man who could've been the cause, but HanGuang-jun wasn't paying attention to them at all.

Instead, through the new silence, they all finally noticed the sound of many hurried footsteps from nearby, panicked voices filtering in through the trees.

Lan WangJi was staring towards a certain direction with grave eyes, and an ominous, sticky-like crunching noise reached their ears from somewhere in the tall underbrush.

Wei WuXian took a cautious step forward, but was immediately stopped by Lan WangJi’s hand on his shoulder. He gave him a pout. _Lan-er-gege, may I just remind you that despite how I look I am not actually a damsel in distress ah?_

But without even looking at him, Lan WangJi had already unsheathedhis sword, and with a quick flick of his hand, the blue sword glare cleaned out a portion of the shadows before them revealing…

…a huge stone monster feeding on a human body.

****~_~_~** **

Now, taking care of the natural stone Goddess statue should have been simple enough.

Of course, that was had it _remained_ a regular stone Goddess statue anyway. But as fate would have it, some idiot had thought it a good idea to stomp up to the deity and, in as loud a voice as he could, prayed for ‘the soul consuming beast to appear before him and bring fame to his sect!’

It wasn’t at all surprising that not long afterwards, quite a few members of that sect were sucked dry of not only their souls but every essence in their bodies as well, while the rest were quite plainly munched up in a disgustingly messy manner. In retrospect, this was only to be expected since one of the quickest ways for any group of people to gain such so called _fame_  is through gruesome deaths.

_Alas poor yorick, I did not know thee well._

Suffice it to say that the once graceful looking stone goddess statue had now transformed into quite a nightmarish three-meter-tall, man-eating, soul-sucking, and extremely durable monster; and predictably, chaos ensued.

Two strums off of Lan WangJi’s _guqin_ quickly proved inefficient as the sound waves the zither used couldn’t quite pierce through the pure stone of the monster’s form, and it seems no manner of magical instrument, holy tool, and evil-repelling item had any effect on the statue.

In the end, as the cannibal statue advanced with quite a shocking speed, the group were forced to retreat, unknowingly scattering into different directions in fright.

Embarrassingly enough, Wei WuXian had completely forgotten to change into more convenient clothes before going out on this night hunt and was having a rather hard time running, and thus he had no room to complain when he was easily picked up and held by Lan Zhan as the man leaped them both to safety.

Wei WuXian could only cry inwardly, but alas, he had no more face to give and could only cling like the woman he currently was. “So Lan Zhan, what do we do now?” he asked instead, following the dancing goddess’ movements with his eyes. He didn’t know whether to be glad or not that he couldn’t see any of the children anywhere nearby.

Several other cultivators were out there unleashing a barrage of attacks towards the stone statue, but apart from shallow cracks and dents, there was no other notable effect, and the goddess herself need only to reach out a bit in order to pick them up. It appears she could absorb souls from within a specific distance to her lips, but sometimes she chose to just munch them down instead.

Wei WuXian vaguely wondered which he would prefer, but in the end chose _‘no thanks’._

Suddenly, he saw an arrow shoot towards the center of the goddess’ forehead, barely nicking the surface, but the shock of it was enough to push her back a step.

Wei WuXian’s eyes snapped to the source and spotted the golden robes of the Jin sect up on a nearby branch. “Jin Rulan?!!” he cried out.

A blood-soaked stone hand suddenly made for the boy with shocking speed, and Wei WuXian felt his heart almost stop.

Thankfully Jin Rulan managed to leap out of reach in time, simultaneously letting two more arrows fly, both piercing small cracks into the stone goddess’ head. Then, blue light flared out and sliced the appendage clean off and Wei WuXian was reminded of just how powerful Lan WangJi’s _Bichen_ really was.

But before he could even begin to wonder if that was that, the stone goddess simply caught the falling object in her hands and… placed it back on her neck. The change in perspective seemed to make her flail around a bit, seeing how her head was placed the wrong way, but with some adjustments it soon looked as if it hadn’t been cut off at all.

Well, looks like that doesn't work either then.

Thankfully, this at least managed to lead the Lan boys towards their position having recognized  _Bichen’s_ sword glare. “HanGuang-jun, Lin-jie, we apologize for beng separated from you.” Lan SiZhui immediately said when he got close enough.

“It's okay. Can't be helped really.” Wei WuXian reassured.

Lan JingYi was looking quite pale, his finger shaking as it pointed behind him. “D-Did you see that? The statue was eating people!! How is that possible?” he cried out, unfortunate enough to have been a close witness to the carnage, and even Lan SiZhui had a troubled expression. “Indeed. The Yiling Patriarch specifically stated that high-level beings eat souls while low-level ones eat flesh! But somehow this one can consume both!!”

Lan WangJi glanced at said ‘Yiling Patriarch’ at this, and Wei WuXian held his hands up in defense. “Hey don’t look at me!! The Yiling Patriarch isn’t almighty and nor is he completely dependable!! I mean, look at all his crappy inventions for one!! The first lesson one should learn in life should be that no rule stay the same in all situations!” he huffed.

All three Lan Sect members stared at him with blank eyes, Lan Zhan’s especially so, and Wei WuXian’s brow twitched. He waved them away. “But that’s not the important thing. What we need to think about now is how are we going to deal with it? And where is little Pheasant?” he asked, noticing how the Jin boy has yet to approach them.

He turned around.

 _Seriously???!!_ He cried in his mind, watching, as if in slow motion, as Jin Rulan leaped at the goddess statue with his sword held high. _DID YOU NOT SEE HOW EVEN BICHEN’S ATTACK WAS USELESS???_ He jumped up, heart hammering in his chest as he glanced around for something - _anything-_ he could use to stop that stupid boy from _dying_ \- A hand clasped his arm, and his head snapped to face Lan WangJi.

A thin cylindrical object was held loosely in his other hand, which he presented to Wei WuXian like an offering.

“A flute?” Lan SiZhui asked curiously while Lan JingYi squeaked out “HanGuang-jun! I don’t think now’s a good time to give presents to your wife!!”

Wei WuXian stared at it in shock, meeting Lan Zhan’s calm golden eyes. "You..." he trailed off.  _Are you really…_

 ** **“GAAAH!!!”****  A cry reached his ears, and when he looked up, he found Jin Rulan now tightly clasped in the goddess’ stone fist, slowly being pulled towards her parted lips.

Heartbeat thrumming in his ears, Wei WuXian had no choice but to grabbed the flute and play, his eyes flashing red as he thought _Dammit dammit dammit!! I don’t care what it is, if you can hear me, come here fast!!!_

The notes were shrill and painfully out of tune due to WuXian’s shaking fingers, unable to calm down until _Bichen_ flew past yet again, slicing open the stone goddess’ hand and freeing Jin Rulan before he could be consumed.

He sighed, temporarily relieved when he saw the golden-clad figure safely land on the ground and took off at a run, ignoring the discomfort in his legs. He barely noted how the stone hand repaired itself pretty quickly.

“JIN RULAN!!” he roared, feeling rage boil from within his chest as he approached the stupid boy. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING???”

Catching the movement, the goddess made to intercept his path, but was stopped by Lan WangJi leaping in and slicing off her arm. This close, Wei WuXian could see a thin strand of mist seemingly connecting the severed parts, and soon enough the appendage managed to put itself back together. He clicked his tongue.

“WHA- LET ME GO WOMAN!!” Jin Rulan roared when he finally caught up to him, clasping the boy tightly by the arm and pulling him away while Lan Zhan diverted the statues attention.

“SHUT UP!!” Wei WuXian roared back, still rather frazzled. “Do you have a death wish?? Do you not see that not even HanGuang-jun could hurt that thing? What do you think your sword can do?” he clicked his tongue, clutching the flute in his other hand.

Obviously holy tools don’t work, which only leaves the demonic path which just so happened to be his area of expertise. Frankly, he still couldn't quite believe that Lan Zhan had actually given him the means to use it.  _Seriously..._

However, yes. What’s a few helpful walking corpses anyway? Coincidences happen, and there are so many other people on this mountain that surely no one would suspect a simple, unsuspecting girl like the one he was now -the amount of people following his footsteps on the diabolic path is large enough to form it’s own sect, after all, and there are many other ways to control corpses. Who would guess?

With the Lan juniors, he’ll just let Lan Zhan handle them. But as for this young master… he glanced at the still fuming Jin Rulan, guilt and a slight tinge of fear clutching his heart, and thought that it would be good if he never found out.

But then, the tinkling of metal chains reached his ears, dragging along the grounds in an unsteady pace and bringing forth such an oppressive resentful atmosphere with it that seemed to make everything freeze. All the cultivators paused mid-fight and spell and even the stone goddess stopped moving for a moment, her previously severed head turning towards the darkness where the sound grew ever closer, and a chill crept up Wei WuXian’s spine.

 _Did I… maybe summon something a bit too powerful?_ he wondered nervously. 

If it was just that then he wasn’t all too worried with Lan Zhan close by, however somehow this resentful aura seemed rather… familiar…?

Finally, from within the shadows of the trees, a dark figure emerged… and Wei WuXian couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps the universe had it out for him.

Because that figure that he’d apparently called out was none other than the strongest fierce corpse ever created, the Yiling Patriarch’s ‘loyal dog’ which should’ve already been reduced to dust long before Wei WuXian’s own death, the infamous Ghost General, Wen Ning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do think that Jin Ling is canonically clever, like how in the Yi city arc he was able to accurately guess what Wei WuXian was doing even if he refused to believe it, hehe XD Why not give him some credit on his b-day~
> 
> The Lan boys being rather clueless, sadly, is canon. Sorry boys *sniff* I know you're all smart in your own ways.
> 
> And as for everything else... well ^^ I would just like to say that all information given on this chapter is purely from my imagination to better accomodate the plot so please dont bother wondering if they are actually true or not ^^;
> 
> Anyways, how did you find this chapter, please do leave a comment if you may ^^
> 
> P.S.I have no idea what to do about Wen Ning!! Where did he come from??? How did he get to Dafan Mountain from Lanling so fast??? Why is his timing so great?? Does he have teleportation skills in this fic?? Will this ever be explained???


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! XDD  
> Chapter 11 and longer than ever at almost 6k words!! Really when we have these action packed chapters =w= And wow, I've been writing this fic for a whole month now!! XDD
> 
> Anyhows, Thank you once again for reading, commenting and kudosing this fanfic!! XDDDD
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter too XDD It is definitely gonna be a ride if I may say so meself... @a@;;
> 
> P.S. What d'yall think of the new summary? Should I change it back? ^^;

_“The Ghost General…”_

_“It’s the Ghost General! It’s Wen Ning!!”_

_“How is this possible??”_

_“Wait! Didn’t you hear the sound of a flute just now? Who could've summoned him??”_

_“Perhaps it’s just another demonic cultivator, but more than that, the Ghost General himself has appeared!!”_

_“Who cares about some measly soul-consuming spirit when Wen Ning is here!!”_

Pandemonium struck as the majority of the senior cultivators within the crowd cried out, and it was quite obvious just from looking that the subject of the night’s hunt had already shifted completely from the Dancing Goddess to the infamous fierce corpse that had just appeared.

On any other occasion, he would probably be overjoyed to find out that his best friend, albeit still dead, was actually in one piece, but in his grip Jin Rulan was trembling with eyes wide and bloodshot as he stared at the corpse, and Wei WuXian felt his heart clench. “Let’s get out of here first.” He urged, trying to drag the boy away from the danger that was very much still around, yet Jin Rulan refused to budge. WuXian grit his teeth.

A shadow came from overhead, making WuXian’s heart jump, but thankfully Lan Zhan appeared and blocked the stone goddess’ huge fist before it got too close. “Go!” He barked, and that managed to snap Jin Rulan out of the stupor he had fallen into rnought that Wei WuXian was finally able to pull him towards the section of the trees where the Lan juniors had been told to wait.

“Let me go!” Jin Rulan shrugged him off as soon as they drew near, his hand tightly clenched on the hit of his sword.

“Young master Jin, that was too reckless! Please be more careful!” Lan SiZhui fussed, to which the Jin boy merely huffed, shaking him off as well to turn back to the spectacle of the Ghost General’s appearance.

It seems that Wen Ning had already gotten into a fight with several of the cultivators that had stupidly decided to charge at him, and the sight of it was rather brutal. But not too far away, the stone goddess as well was still wreaking her own brand of havoc with the cultivators who _didn’t_ think it was a good idea to get involved with the Ghost General and just continued to attack her instead.

From his position a safe distance away, Wei WuXian had to think to himself _Are all these people nuts?_

A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up into Lan WangJi’s serene eyes with scrunched brows. He was able to understand what Lan Zhan was telling him to do, as that was quite obvious, but he felt that it was still too unbelievable. After all, right now Lan Zhan had given him a flute to play when back before he’d died, from the moment they’d first met after he’d developed this cultivation method, Lan Zhan had always been telling him to _stop _.__

But as all the torturous screams continued to resound all around them, he decided to just shrug off this strange feeling. Sparing a nervous glance at Jin Rulan’s back, he took a few steps into the shade of the trees and lifted the flute to his lips. He only played three notes in a clear cut command before quickly hiding the flute in his sleeve and stepping back out.

Immediately Wen Ning stopped mid-attack, allowing himself to be impaled by one of the cultivators’ sword as well as struck by another’s flame talisman. But whether he’d actually received any damage, no one can be sure as, without a single reaction to the metal still lodged through his ribcage or the fact that his right sleeve was burning, he merely turned around and leaped towards the stone goddess with both his arms raised, the heavy steel chains trailing through the air behind him.

With a thunderous force, he’d brought them down directly onto the statue’s head and effectively broke the stone head and part of the shoulders into pieces.

Gasps resounded all around him, and Wei WuXian watched in fascination when no sign of repair appeared on the broken surface. Taking one of the larger pieces of rock from the broken statue, Wen Ning continued on his attack, his explosive physical force driven by resentful energy landing blow after powerful blow onto the stone goddess until it had been completely reduced to no larger than palm-sized rubble and dust.

And just like that it was over.

Wei WuXian resisted the urge to cheer just because he didn’t want to be any more conspicuous that he probably already was, but he did feel quite proud.

A small marble-like object roll out from within the rubble and Wei WuXian recognized it as the condensation of all the souls the goddess statue had consumed into it’s body. He thought that, if brought back and handled carefully, they might be able to use that to bring back the souls of the more recent victims and perhaps even fix A-Yan’s incomplete soul.

He considered ordering Wen Ning to take it, but judging by the rather predictable influx of cultivators that had come to try and capture his fierce corpse, he knew he wouldn’t be able to escape a fight. So instead, he turned to the white clad man beside him.

“HanGuang-jun.” he called, pointing the object out to Lan Zhan, and understanding his thoughts the man immediately leaped into the fray to grab it before it could get crushed underfoot.

Predictably enough, upon HanGuang-jun’s appearance, all the other cultivators stilled, and with a glance from those light eyes everyone took a step back, unconsciously creating a loose circle of space with Lan Zhan and Wen Ning at the center.

Wei WuXian could tell that they were all probably thinking the same thing: Now that such a bigshot as HanGuang-jun of the GusuLan Sect had shown interest in the prey, they all knew there was no chance they would be able to take it for themselves and could only grudgingly retreat.

Perhaps in a way they were also relieved; considering how the infamous Ghost General had been able to single-handedly lay waste to entire armies in the past, even without the Yiling Patriarch to direct him, they could all at least acknowledge that only those who are truly skilled would be able to face the corpse head on.

And so everyone watched on, bodies tensed in anticipation, perhaps eager to see an epic battle between the legendary fierce corpse and one of the cultivation world’s strongest warriors.

However, Lan WangJi did not care for their thoughts and simply glanced at the Ghost General with an unreadable expression.

Wen Ning did nothing, and although his head was turned Lan WangJi’s, it did not seem as if he could see him. And so raising a hand, the Lan jade made to grab the fierce corpse by the tattered collar of his robes and, upon sensing no resistance, just… dragged him off…?

Without a single word, just like that…?

“!!!!”

The other cultivators stared on, mouths gaping even as they instinctively moved out of the white-robed man’s way, and they all looked about ready to spew blood when they realized that, indeed, Wen Ning wasn’t moving at all!! His feet were even trailing on the ground without a single twitch!!

Could it be that somehow the duck had already been in their pot, but they had unknowingly given that pot away??!! Seeing these expressions on all these faces in complete contrast with Lan WangJi’s perfectly calm stride, Wei WuXian couldn’t hold back his laughter.

The children could only stare at him as if he had gone crazy, as even they, themselves, were stunned by the ease with which their senior was able to capture the legendary fierce corpse.

“Thanks for the hard work!” Wei WuXian greeted with a bright grin, to which Lan Zhan merely hummed in reply.

The Lan boys saluted beside him, but everyone’s attention was obviously focused on the infamous fierce corpse that stayed unmoving in the Lan jade’s grip.

“That’s the Ghost General?” Jin Rulan was the first to speak, his eyes aflame in obvious hatred and badly concealed grief, his hand still tightly clenched on his sword looking as if he wanted nothing else but to hack the corpse into pieces himself.

Wei WuXian really hopes he doesn’t, though, because he absolutely would not know what to do if he does.

Lan WangJi said nothing and merely released his grip on the fierce-corpse within their little circle.

With the sudden disappearance of the thing keeping balanced, Wen Ning hit the ground with a pretty heavy _thud _,__ and it was only then that he finally seemed to move. The kids have been on guard since before the corpse appeared due to the goddess statue, so they were quick to take up defensive positions with swords drawn. But Wen Ning merely corrected his posture, kneeling before them like an obedient puppy with his pupil-less eyes trained on the ground unseeing.

Lan WangJi hummed.

“...”

“...”

“…He looks stupid.” Jin Rulan huffed with furrowed brows, his anger subsiding just a little at the sight of the corpse being completely docile. Cautiously, he poked the undead one the cheek with the tip of his sword, but apart from swaying slightly from the force, Wen Ning remained unresponsive. “He really seems like a puppet…”

“Yeah…” JingYi breathed. “How come he’s so still now when he was just fighting so fiercely earlier? Wasn’t the Ghost General a corpse that can think like a human? Could he be trying to lure us into letting down our guards before attacking?” he cautioned.

As if to test this, Lan WangJi proceeded to raise his hand and slapped the poor fierce corpse across the head, the force of the blow sending poor Wen Ning airborne for a moment before landing rather harshly a few meters away, creating human-shaped hole in the ground.

“Hey!!” Wei WuXian squawked before glaring at Lan Zhan in offense.

The fact that Wen Ning had been docile was obviously because he had completed his task and had no more orders to follow. Although supposedly at this time the corpse should’ve been able to gain some self-awareness, right now Wen Ning was completely unconscious and thus had a rather unpredictable temper -something that Lan Zhan himself should be clearly aware of.

Whilst he understood that Lan Zhan had ill feelings for the corpse after everything that happened in he past, he had never expected the man to actually initiate a fight! Wei WuXian reached for his flute, worried that perhaps this attack had managed to incite Wen Ning’s battle fury. He’d have to work fast and forcefully send him away before Lan Zhan had reason to actually destroy him.

But surprisingly, although Wen Ning had received such a surprise attack, he remained perfectly tame, only picking himself off the little crevice in his shape to return to his kneeling position in front of them once again.

Although, to say the air around him hadn’t changed would be a lie. For despite his stiff facial features, if one were to look closely, one would be able to make out the slight inward-upward hunch of Wen Ning’s shoulders at that time, his chin tilted a bit more towards his chest and his mouth pulled slightly down, as if he were an indignant child that had been scolded for something he hadn’t done but was unable to say anything to defend himself.

“...”

“...”

“...”

Indeed, on second glace he looked quite pitiful, and it made Wei WuXian feel like crying. _I’m so sorry Wen Ning. WangJi-xiong is such a bully isn’t he?_

“...I’m sorry.” Lan JingYi also felt the need to say as the one that likely caused the unfair punishment to begin with, and shockingly enough, this ‘indignant child posture’ seemed to relax, making the corpse look rather content.

“...”

“...HanGuang-jun… is this really the rumored Ghost General?” Lan SiZhui couldn’t help but ask. “Wasn’t Wen Ning burned to ashes by the Jin Sect thirteen years ago? How is it possible that he is here?”

“Who cares how he got here, the question now is what do we do with him?” Jin Rulan growled, although the furrow in his brow as he glanced Lan SiZhui’s way indicated that he too was rather troubled by the fact.

Wei WuXian himself would also like to know the answer, as he vaguely remembered watching his friend’s ashes being scattered in front of him. That Wen Ning had appeared now, thirteen years later, in such a clearly altered state, he couldn’t help but feel it was rather suspicious.

As for what they should do, personally Wei WuXian hopes he could get his friend to cleanly escape, but in such a fragile state he couldn’t help but worry. Kneeling down, he stretched out a hand to inspect the corpse’s head, hoping to look for anything strange, but was stopped before he was within touching distance.

He pouted up at Lan Zhan who had caught both his hands, but was caught off guard when the man himself reached towards Wen Ning’s hair.

“HanGuang-jun?” Lan SiZhui blinked, but Lan WangJi remained silent.

He ran his hands around the corpse’s head for a few moments before pausing around his acupoints. Then he made a twisting motion with his hands, as if he was gently prying something out from the corpse’s head.

Wei WuXian watched intently, his brows furrowing when he finally noticed the two things sticking out from between Lan Zhan’s fingers, and after a few seconds he was finally presented with the two long black needles that had been lodged into Wen Ning’s temples.

 _Ah. So that’s why._ He frowned.

The children all cringed at the sight, feeling rather sick at the thought that such big things had been inside someone’s head, even if it was a corpse. “What are those?” Jin Rulan was the one to ask, glancing disgustedly at the needles in Lan WangJi’s palm.

“Looks like needles.” Wei WuXian stated with a rueful smile. He inspected his old friend’s pupil-less, milky white eyes, watching as dark veins crawled up the corners from below his neck, and felt that he knew exactly what those needles were for.

As for where they came from… well. He sighed.

Wei WuXian had already died a gruesome death thirteen years ago, and he was hoping for a peaceful second life now. But it appears that fate had other things in store for him after all. __And here I thought my only problem was finding that unfaithful young master.__

“They could be like puppet strings, don’t you think? After all, Wen Ning was famous for being a corpse that is like a human, but right now he looks like nothing more than a doll...” Lan JingYi suddenly deduced, making Wei WuXian spit out a mouthful of figurative blood at how accurately it was stated.

“That’s true.” Jin Rulan agreed. “So then who’s controlling him? Where are they now and why did they stop? And more than that what are they planning?” he growled, looking around with suspicious eyes.

“Well, whoever they are, shouldn’t we be a bit grateful? After all, they did take care of the Dancing Goddess, so in a way they actually helped us.” Lan SiZhui reasoned out.

“Grateful?? Of demonic cultivators?? Are you crazy?!” Jin Rulan spat out with a glare, and although that glare wasn’t directed at him, Wei WuXian couldn’t help but flinch.

“But aren’t they also just cultivators? What’s more the demonic path is said to be the easiest to attain, which can be enticing to most. It can’t be that everyone who practices it are evil can it?” SiZhui returned calmly, but of course this only infuriated Jin Rulan more.

“You can only say that cause you’ve never met one!!” He roared. “I’ll have you know that--”

“Wait… could it be Lin-Jie??” Lan JingYi voiced, unknowingly cutting off Jin Rulan’s tirade and catching everyone’s attention.

Wei WuXian stiffened.

“Ah.” Went Lan SiZhui upon seeing ‘her’, his eyes widening in understanding. “The flute HanGuang-jun gave…”

“And didn’t she say something about Young Master Mo’s belongings…?” Lan JingYi remembered.

“And Young Master Mo owned a flute as well yes?”

“Ah…”

“Eh…”

“Ha?” Jin Rulan cut in, his head flipping between the two stunned Lans. “What??? What about Lin-jie?? What are you two talking about???” Jin Rulan practically demanded, his earlier anger flipping straight into disbelieving confusion, and soon three pairs were staring at Wei WuXian, who was still kneeling in front of Wen Ning on the ground.

Wei WuXian refused to say anything, feeling cold sweat envelope his entire body, and he absolutely regretted having taught them how to deduce just earlier. It was clearly biting him in the backside right now, and with such a sensitive topic!!

And as if to add more trouble to his plight, a crackling sound akin to thunder resounded from somewhere as ominous purple light illuminated the small clearing they were all in.

Once again Wei WuXian froze, his heartbeat accelerating as dread pooled in his stomach.

“So it’s true…” a chilling voice rang, dripping with sheer malevolence it sent shivers up Wei WuXian’s spine, and as if in response, the fierce corpse before him immediately stood up and let out a loud, fierce roar.

Lan WangJi immediately pulled him out of the way, and all the three children jumped in shock as the previously docile corpse beside them suddenly radiated malice, absolutely frightening sounds escaping his parted lips with dirty yellow teeth bared in a snarl.

Wei WuXian didn’t quite understand what just happened, but he reached for his flute nonetheless. _Okay I know how terrible his face usually looks, but that shouldn’t be enough to set you off!!_

“Wen Ning.” Jiang Cheng punctuated in a mockery of a greeting, cracking his whip _Zidian _,__ from up in the branch he stood on. “I see you’re still in one piece.”

“Uncle!” Jin Rulan called upon seeing him, flinching when the fierce corpse let out yet another frightening roar.

“Jin Ling.” Jiang Cheng growled in almost a similar tone, hardly sparing the boy a glance as his eyes full of hatred glared at the fierce corpse. He smiled. “You’ve certainly brought good prey, today. Good work, now come here.” he ordered.

Jin Ling looked reluctant for a moment, eyeing the fierce corpse that looked all too ready to rip his uncle’s head off…

His heart froze.

“Jin Ling!” Jiang Cheng barked, cracking _Zidian_ to punctuate his order, but Jin Ling didn’t listen.

Instead the boy stood in between him and the fierce corpse with his sword brandished, looking every bit prepared to fight, and even Wei WuXian’s heart dropped at the sight.

Jin Rulan bared his teeth. “Come at me!” he growled, eyes locked onto the feral corpse even as his hands trembled on the hilt of his sword.

From his perch, Jiang Cheng’s eyes widened and he immediately leaped down. “DAMMIT YOU BRAT, I SAID COME HERE!!” he growled launching _Zidian_ over in order to pull his stubborn nephew out of the way.

And then Wen Ning moved.

Hearts thrumming, Jin Ling raised his sword, Wei WuXian raised his flute, and Wen Ning…

Wen Ning grabbed _Zidian_  in one hand and Jin Ling’s collar with the other before tossing the boy behind him and continued growling at the obviously stunned Jiang Cheng.

Lan Zhan didn’t have to exert much effort to catch the boy that had just been tossed like a bag of potatoes directly towards him before properly setting him down.

Everyone stared with wide eyes and open mouths, and Wei WuXian, flute to his lips, could only gape in awe.

“...”

“...”

“...”

“I see…” an utterly chilling voice broke through the stunned silence, followed by an even more frightening bout of laughter. “I see I see” Jiang Cheng repeated, a new emotion that seemed akin to _elation_ mixing in with the previously pure dark hatred in his tone. _Zidian_ crackled in his grip once, releasing itself from Wen Ning’s hold. “Your shamelessness truly knows no bounds huh? _ _”__ he growled, launching himself forward.

Predictably, he was intercepted by the feral Wen Ning, but as if expecting this move, Jiang Cheng easily flipped himself into the air, expertly wrapping _Zidian_ twice around the corpse’s neck and letting the electricity flow freely into the non-living body.

Wen Ning let out yet another ferocious roar as lighting coursed through his body, and Jiang Cheng grinned. “I’ve kinda always wanted to try frying you alive.” he grit out, tightening the whip.

Wen Ning struggled in his grip, first attempting to break off _Zidian’_ s hold on his neck, but considering how _Zidian_ is a powerful magical tool, even with his strength it was impossible, and so Wen Ning changed tactics and went for Jiang Cheng’s throat.

“UNCLE!!” Jin Ling cried upon seeing this, wanting to run towards the Jiang sect leader, but was held back by Lan WangJi’s hand on his shoulder.

Wei WuXian quickly stepped forward in his place, and with quick fingers he immediately played a few calming notes and Wen Ning’s hands which were already wrapped around Jiang Cheng’s neck went slack before dropping completely.

Jiang Cheng smiled a truly cruel smile, his head turned their way as if he hadn’t really cared for the fierce corpse that had almost killed him, and without prior notice, _Zidian_ unwrapped from Wen Ning’s already slack form and headed straight for Wei WuXian.

“UNCLE???!!”

“ _GUWAH!!”_ the one in the girl’s body cried in outrage as he barely avoided the whip, hand tightly clenched over his flute, and in yet another act of impulse, he pointed a steady finger the Jiang sect leader’s way and said nigh inappropriately “You barbarian!! You would dare hit a lady with a whip?? _That’s so kinky!!”_

“...”

“...”

“...”

Jiang Cheng felt a nerve twitch in his head at such vulgar words. _If there was ever any doubt,_ he thought. He sent another lash the ‘girl’s way with a devilish grin. “Ha! But you aren’t a lady at all, are you!!” he growled out, eyes gleaming darkly.

The strum off a mystical _guqin_ ’s strings met his attack, dispersing it cleanly, and he was not all that surprised to find HanGuang-jun having stepped in, the girl automatically hiding behind his back.

“Second Master Lan.” _Zidian_  cracked in his grip at the sight, eyes meeting the formidable mountain that was the Lan Sect’s second jade for the first time since he appeared. He sneered. “I did think it strange that you would take interest in such a… strange girl. I personally do not see the appeal, would you mind… _sharing_ your insights?” he taunted.

Lan WangJi did not budge.

“Wait. Wait!! Uncle?? What is going on?!” Jin Ling cried stepping forward, and Lan SiZhui went up beside him with a bow. “Please excuse our insolence, Sect Leader Jiang, but may you please explain to us what is going on? By bringing out _Zidian _, c__ ould it be that you suspect our Lin-jie to be possessed?” he asked in the typical polite manner, though his eyes were wide with concern.

Jiang Cheng sneered. “If she is not, then why hide her so?” he challenged. “Now step aside! I have unfinished business with that person.”

“Wait just one moment dammit!!” Jin Ling growled, unconsciously stomping is feet in frustration. “Can someone please explain to me what the heck is going on??? Possessed? Why would Lin-jie be possessed?” Jin Ling asked, even more confused than before. But Lan SiZhui merely flashed him a look and Jiang Cheng barely glanced at him at all.

“You sure have guts, huh _Wei Ying?_ ” Jiang Cheng spat out, glaring straight at the ‘girl’s’ eyes. “Casually appearing before him like the shameless person that you are. And with your _dog_ too!!”

Wei WuXian’s lips pursed, his fist clenching in the fabric of Lan WangJi’s sleeve. He said nothing.

Jin Ling started as the name left his Uncle’s lips, his own head snapping to look at the ‘woman’ who had just helped him with his hunt. He couldn’t understand the implication. “Uncle… are you trying to say that this  _Lin-jie,_ is being possessed by the Yiling Patriarch?” he asked.

Jiang Cheng ignored him, and he couldn’t help but scream “ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!” futilely.

 _Zidian_ crackled once more, and Lan WangJi made to raise his _qin_ again, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

Wei WuXian stepped out, right into the whip’s attack. “Kya!” he cried out as the purple lightning connected with his left shoulder before trailing down his collarbone, causing him to fall back quite cleanly into Lan Zhan’s embrace and he quickly grasped at the collar of his dress robes to make sure they weren’t ripped because that would be _too embarrassing._ An arm instantly wrapped around her waste, and the second jade of Lan flashed steady eyes onto Jiang Cheng.

“Lin-jie!” the Lan boys cried out, along with one other. “Uncle!!” that other roared in astonishment, not quite believing his uncle’s cruel actions.

Jiang Cheng grit his teeth at the sight and roared “Jin Ling! Do not concern yourself with that bastard!! I’ve been telling you to come since earlier, so ****come here!!**** ”

Sadly, as he was not able to properly raise the boy with manners, it was not surprising that Jin Ling would roar back “It’s not my fault you left me with them for half a day, and you even said you’re giving me away!! I can’t help it if I suddenly decide that I like them dammit!! So now what the heck are you doing???!!”

“...young mistress…” someone whispered tearfully, but JingYi was met with a golden clad elbow for his efforts.

The Jiang Sect leader clenched his fist, feeling his blood slowly simmer in time with _Zidian’s_ aura, but a word from one of the Lan boys made him pause.

“Sect Leader Jiang, as you have already seen, __Zidian__ had no effect on Lin-jie. Should this not be enough proof that she is not who you assume she is?” Lan SiZhui explained with a clear gaze, supported by Jin Ling’s eager “ _ _Yeah! Yeah!”__ s, and sure enough the ‘girl’ had now steadied herself in Lan WangJi’s arms, seemingly unaffected but for the sting on her skin and the moisture forming in the corners of her eyes.

Jiang Cheng stared, dumbfounded for a moment, but immediately restored his sense. Of course, if it was _that_ Wei WuXian then obviously his situation would not be simple. It was all but confirmed where Jiang Cheng was concerned. “Then perhaps it is not mere possession. In the end I would first have to take that back to Lotus Pier in order to make sure.” he stated, recalling his whip and stepping forward.

“Jiang Cheng.” Lan WangJi spoke, making the sect leader freeze in his tracks, feeling how the surrounding temperature seemed to have dropped a few degrees. “Do you covet my bride?” Lan WangJi asked clearly, his other hand loosely gripping _Bichen’s_ hilt, posture clearly exuding challenge and tensed for a fight.

Jiang Cheng’s face twisted immediately, obvious disgust in his expression as he spat “Who would?!” _Perish the thought even if she ** **isn’t**** my sworn brother!! I have  **standards!!**_

“I have.” Lan WangJi simply answered, holding his stance, and his determined words once again brought everything to a pause. Even Jiang Cheng couldn’t say anything back.

Releasing his hold on his sword, Lan WangJi took shifted his stance, completely hiding Wei WuXian from the Sect Leader’s view. He met Jiang Cheng’s eyes with frost in his gaze and stated, in far more words than the Lan jade probably says for half a month, “If you wish to meet with her, you may send a formal request to Cloud Recesses after our wedding. The meeting must be held at Cloud Recesses, in the presence of a maid and two escorts as well as myself.”

Jiang Cheng was quite stunned. “You--” he began, yet he couldn’t quite find any words to follow it.

What the second master Lan had proposed was indeed formal procedure. It is true that a man could not simply meet with another’s bride to be before her wedding, and after only with the husband’s permission, and the bride must always be escorted. It is indeed formal procedure, but with such tight security and the possibility of offending an entire sect…

“Do you think your sect would stand by you when they find out?” Jiang Cheng bit out, pure anger shining in his stormy eyes, reflecting the dark light from _Zidian’_ s crackling energy.

Lan WangJi did not speak, but his answer was clear in his resolute posture. _It does not matter._ His eyes seem to say, _because I alone will not waver._

“...”

“...”

“ _Heh._ ” A huff escaped Jiang Cheng’s lips, dark amusement overtaking his expression and his eyes seemed to grow distant for a moment. “…I have always wondered…” he flashed a glare Wei WuXian’s way. “Fine then, have it your way. Expect my request within the next month, that should be enough time to get your affairs in order.” he spat out before turning to leave. “I’ll still be waiting on that invitation to your so called ‘wedding’. And-” he paused, _Zidian_ uncoiling once more to wrap around the stationary corpse that had once again assumed a kneeling position, he glared at the Lan jade over his shoulder. “You should’nt have any issues with me taking this monster, yes?”

Wei WuXian’s hand tightened on the Lan jade's sleeve at this, his eyes wide and imploring. _Lan Zhaaan, you can’t let Jiang Cheng take him!! Unlike Jin Guangshan he might really pulverize Wen Ning!!!_

However, as if blind to his plea, Lan Zhan merely let out a hum and did nothing to stop the Jiang sect leader from dragging the fierce corpse away. His brows twitched, fingers itching to bring his flute to his mouth, but the knowledge that doing so would no doubt prove all of Jiang Cheng’s accusations to everyone present stopped him.

Ah it’s fine. If his thoughts were correct, then with those needles having been taken out, it should only be a matter of time before Wen Ning’s consciousness returns. Surely he’d have enough common sense to escape…

Uh… but if not, since he’d also been able to hear Wei WuXian’s flute from… wherever it is he’d been before this, then Wei WuXian could simply call for him again and hopefully he can get out without causing too much trouble in Lotus Pier. Yes. Let’s settle with that for now.

Looking from one side to the other, Jin Ling slowly approached his uncle with a nervous expression, his earlier defiance having dwindled just a bit as dread began to seep in. “U-Uncle…” he started. 

"Jin Ling." Jiang Cheng turned with a bone chilling glare more frightening than Wen Ning's earlier fury, making Jin Ling flinch back. “If you ‘like’ them so much, then you should just follow that Lan Zhan to Cloud Recesses for all I care. Perhaps he’ll have you write down all four thousand sect rules while doing a handstand.” he sneered.

And without giving the boy a chance to reply, he took out his sword, _Sandu,_  and flew off.

“...” Jin Ling could only watch him go, stunned and feeling as if he might’ve actually done something really wrong this time around. His stomach dropped.

Two hands clasped his shoulders, and he looked up to see Lan SiZhui and Lan JingYi’s grave faces. “Don’t worry. So long as you follow the rules, you wont have to do the hand stand.” Lan SiZhui assured with a smile.

Lan JingYi however… “Handstands increase your arm strength. Just think of it as another form of training.”

Behind them, Lan WangJi nodded in approval, and Wei WuXian just felt a crushing sense of pity for these poor poor lads. _Handstands?? You make your disciples do handstands now???_

And thus, their adventure at Dafan Mountain came to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.P.S. I have no idea what happened to all the other cultivators either. Perhaps they all just took a backseat with some popcorn and watched all the drama unfold? *shrug* =w=;;;
> 
> Please do leave a comment if you can XDD


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! ^^ Me again with a new chap!!  
> I'm sorry for the long wait, but I have encountered a pretty massive block here TTaTT but thankfully I managed to get this out.  
> And just before Christmas too!!
> 
> So yeah, ADVANCED MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!
> 
> Pls Enjoy this chap~

In the end, Jin Ling absolutely refused to go to Gusu with them, planning to make the trip back to Lanling all on his own.

Wei WuXian felt that he wouldn’t have allowed it even if he had to knock him out if he wasn’t absolutely sure that Jiang Cheng had left a few YunmengJiang Sect disciples around to ensure the young master Jin’s safety, although he wouldn’t deny to himself that he was sad to see him go so soon.

“Take care little Pheasant.” he bid with a wave of his hand, and in a split-second decision, decided to add “And you should probably go see your Uncle. He seems like the sensitive type.” He said with a teasing grin, although his heart was heavy.

He doesn’t want to admit it, but Jiang Cheng was right about his shamelessness when it came to Jin Ling, and he was even given the blessing of receiving the child’s protection against the man who practically raised him. After everything he’s done, Jiang Cheng had every right to hate him, but it seems new reasons are still being made even to this day.

It was a depressing thought.

“Humph!” Went Jin Ling, crossing his arms. “As if I don’t know that. I’m well aware the only reason he didn’t bring me with is because I injured his ego. If I take all his threats seriously then I’d have been too scared to even look at him by now.” He reasoned, and Wei WuXian couldn’t quite hold back a chuckle. _Cheeky brat._

“But I must say, young master Jin, I’m surprised you actually stepped into Lin-jie’s defense!” Lan JingYi pointed out with a grin. “And don’t think I didn’t notice how you call her _Lin-jie_ now~” He hummed.

Jin Ling, predictably, squawked. “I— Tha— SHUT UP!! You all kept calling that over and over that I just ended up doing it unconsciously!!” he defended. “And besides! My uncle hates anything related to demonic cultivation that he tortures every demonic cultivator the Jiang and Jin sects manage to capture back at Lotus Pier. If he actually got his hands on Lin-jie in my presence, my conscience will never let me sleep!”

“Eh?” Wei WuXian froze, feeling tar pool in the pit of his stomach at this information. _Uwaah even after thirteen years? Jiang Cheng, do you really hate me that much?_ At the same time he couldn’t help but feel an intense relief with the knowledge of how he’d thankfully just escaped a fate worse than death.

The Lan boys shivered as well.

Wei WuXian smiled, ruffling the boy’s hair for the last time. “Then you have my deepest gratitude. …you’re a really good kid.” He said with a warm smile.

Jin Ling froze for all of two seconds before promptly turning around. “Y…you’re welcome.” He said, and walked off with his head lowered.

Wei WuXian watched him go with a chuckle before turning towards his companions with a grin. “Well, since everything seems to be done here, we should probably head back too."

But just before the group could move, Jing Ling turned to them again. Staring straight at Wei WuXian, he asked “You... are you really a demonic cultivator? And did you really summon Wen Ning?” Jin Ling asked, curt and straight to the point, his eyes full of doubt.

Wei WuXian sweatdropped, the smile on his face strained as he turned to Lan WangJi, silently asking _So, w_ _hat do we do about this situation?_

However in the same way he’d ignored his plea for Wen Ning’s release, Lan Zhan merely spared him a look and continued walking forward. WuXian couldn’t help but glare at him, inwardly crying _isn’t this **your** fault for giving me that flute??! Don’t act like it doesn’t concern you!!_

He sighed and decided to at least try and salvage his reputation by thinking of a sufficient excuse. In the end, he settled for some half-truths. “I have learned demonic cultivation, yes, but I have no idea about Wen Ning. I merely panicked at the time seeing how no holy items seemed to work and thought about summoning any strong fierce corpse. Who could even have expected he would show up?”

Jin Ling stared for a few more moments, suspicion and judgement fully visible on his expression from even this far away. But in the end, he merely let out a hum and left for real.

Wei WuXian let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Aiyaah, wow am I exhausted."

No sooner had he said this did a huge yawn escape his lips, the contagious effect making the junior Lan disciples follow suit as well, and everyone silently agreed that sleep was most definitely in order, and they all finally made their way back to the inn.

 

 

That Wei WuXian was absolutely exhausted was no lie. From being proposed to, found out, and learning A-Yuan had managed to live a good life, to meeting Jin Ling, Jiang Cheng and even Wen Ning again in this time… so many things had happened in such quick succession that he could hardly believe that not even twenty-four hours had passed since he had literally run into Lan Zhan to escape a vicious dog’s pursuit.

To think that he had simply wanted to live a peaceful solitary life away from the chaos of his past, and now suddenly he’s found himself neck deep into the midst of it... _Sigh._ Suffice it to say that the moment his head met a pillow, he went out like a light, dead to the world in much needed slumber.

So deep asleep was he, in fact, that he barely twitched when gentle hands repositioned his body on the small bed, tucking him in before a wall of heat settled in by his side engulfing him within loving arms.

Wei WuXian could only sigh, breathing in the calming scent of sandalwood and pine and the cool winter breeze, unconsciously snuggling closer to that comforting, familiar warmth. And he slept.

**~_~_~**

The next day, Wei WuXian awoke to the sun shining onto his eyelids and a something gently caressing his cheek.

The touch disappeared quickly, but even Wei WuXian’s bleary, half-opened eyes could easily recognize the strong white figure of GusuLan’s HanGuang-jun as the man steadily made his way out of the room, as if he hadn’t been caught red handed.

Wei WuXian blinked a few times. The fact that the sun was already up meant it was far later than the usual time the GusuLan members awoke, and Wei WuXian was confused as to why the man left if he simply wanted to wake him up. He yawned, stretching both of his arms above his head before letting them fall back down and paused, glancing down at where his hand had landed on the bedding.

It was warm, practically saturated in the familiar scent of sandalwood, and Wei WuXian felt his heartbeat accelerate at the implication. Face burning, he wasted no time jumping off the bed and getting ready for the day, completely ignoring the butterflies in his stomach as he hurried along.

 _‘You don’t have to do anything.’ He says. And yet Lan Zhan has completely assimilated into the role of husband, already?!! Just what exactly does he expect from me??!!_ he cried inwardly.

A knock sounded at the door, and after pulling his hair into his trademark loose ponytail, Wei WuXian opened it.

“Good morning, Lin-jie.” The two Lan disciples greeted with smiling, suspiciously flushed faces, and Wei WuXian did not miss the way they didn’t raise their heads to meet his eyes. “HanGuang-jun has ordered breakfast downstairs and sent us to inform you that we would be departing for Cloud Recesses after the meal.” Lan SiZhui –A-Yuan, Wei WuXian was still quite astounded to believe— relayed.

At the message, Wei WuXian remained silent for a few moments, taking in a deep and calming breath. _Cloud Recesses._ He thinks. _With the stiff Old man Lan and elder brother Lan Xichen, the library pavilion and the Lan Ancestral hall—_

He paused, face turning slightly blue as he recalled that ancestral hall where he was forced to kneel and take punishment along with Lan Zhan by his side and realized that, should things progress as they were now, he would most likely have to kneel there again.

But this time, rather than to take punishment it would be to bow to the heavens and the earth. He really might just end up married to Lan Zhan!

Black lines filled Wei WuXian’s face and he vigorously shook the thought out from his head before smiling at the juniors. “Right… Thank you.” _I already said I won’t run and a man doesn’t go back on his word!! …even if I’m a woman, currently, but. Is it really too late to turn back now????_ He cried yet again.

Knowing that he would be in such close contact with Lan Zhan the whole way, riding on one sword, had kept Wei WuXian’s heart restless for some time. It had been nerve-wracking when he had still though Lan Zhan merely liked his new body, but now that he was aware of the truth it only made his feelings all the more complicated.

And yet the trip to Cloud Recesses was short and uneventful after that, and soon enough he was faced with that menacing wall of rules. _Ah. It really did grow._

“WangJi, welcome back.” A calm voice greeted, and all three GusuLan members immediately saluted.

“ZeWu-jun!” the juniors announced, while Lan Zhan simply called him “Brother.”

Lan XiChen, the current head of the GusuLan Sect, passed a glance over all of them. He paused when he sees Wei WuXian, blinking several times as if he couldn’t quite believe his eyes. “Oh? WangJi never brings guests home. And who might this young lady be?” he asked.

Wei WuXian saluted him as well, fully prepared to give his own introduction for a change. “It’s an honour to meet you Zewu-jun, I am—”

“My wife.” And yet Lan WangJi gracelessly cut in, and Wei WuXian was simply forced to swallow a mouthful of blood. _Even to your own brother??_

“I see.” Lan XiChen nodded with a serene smile. “She is…”

He froze, eyes widening as the words finally registered in his mind and his hands whipped and grabbed at his brother’s shoulders none too gently. “W-wife?! Wou- wait- WangJi?!” he suddenly squeaked, a tremble in his voice. “Have you married without even informing me or esteemed Uncle? How could you rob us of the opportunity to prepare for such a grand ceremony!! This brother is heartbroken!!!”

“...” Lan WangJi did not speak, nor did his expression change, but somehow Lan XiChen was able to see something that immediately calmed him down.

“Ah, so you haven’t yet. Dear brother you have given me quite the shock, but I am happy that you’ve found yourself a bride. Both uncle and I were getting quite worried…” he trailed off, smile turning wistful.

Lan WangJi simply closed his eyes and stayed silent, and Lan XiChen turned to Wei WuXian yet again.

“Please pardon my behavior, Miss. I Lan Huan, courtesy name XiChen. Please feel free to call me elder brother.” He stated with a happy smile.

Wei WuXian sweatdropped, but soon enough a grin split his face. “Then don’t mind if I do, elder brother. And I completely understand your surprise for even I have been blindsided by this HanGuang-jun’s behavior. My name is Liu MeiLin and HanGuang-jun has kindly escorted me all the way here from Mo village.

“Liu MeiLin…” Lan XiChen echoed, confusion entering his silvery eyes as the name left his lips. “…of Mo Village?”

Wei WuXian blinked as well, tilting his head to one side. “Yes indeed. Does this Master know of me?” he asked politely.

Lan XiChen took but a moment to regain his elegant composure and flashed her a warm smile. “I cannot say I have, but I would gladly like to get to know the lady that had caught our WangJi’s attention.” he stated smoothly. “However, I’m afraid that I have important business to attend to right now, so I’ll have to postpone our acquaintance. Please forgive me for now.” he bowed.

“Of course.” Wei WuXian bowed, rather curious about the other’s slight change in demeanor. _Hmm?_

“Is brother going to see LianFang-zun at Koi Tower?” Lan WangJi asked.

“Yes.” Lan XiChen replied, and then he paused for a moment before meeting his little brother’s gaze. “Ah, WangJi. A word if I may?” he called towards his younger brother.

Wei WuXian’s eyes narrowed. _Hmm… suspicious._ He met Lan Zhan’s eyes, blinking at the man’s unmoving form and thought _Ah._ He rolled his eyes. “I already said not going anywhere.” he stated, lifting his palms up in a gesture of surrender, and it was only then that the second Jade of Lan left his side. _Sheesh…_

The twin jades of Lan conversed for about the time it took to burn an incense stick before going their separated ways, and Wei WuXian spared no time at all to ask Lan Zhan “So what was that about?”

Lan Zhan regarded him coolly and simply said “Unimportant.”

Wei WuXian pouted, but thought that since there was quite a lot of things that the two leaders of the Lan sect had to discuss, he can only let it go. If Lan Zhan was serious in not reporting his existence, or even Mo XuanYu’s, then there wasn’t much chance any of those talks would involve him anyway.

**~_~_~**

For all it’s infamy as a one of the most restricted areas within Cloud Recesses, the _jingshi_ didn’t actually look that different from any other room from the inside, at least from what Wei WuXian could see. There was a fireplace in one corner of the room, a work desk and a _guqin_ table along another. The room was also half-divided by a screen near the far end, behind which was a single bed.

Lan Zhan calmly led him over to that bed and said “It is yours.”

Wei WuXian eyed it for a few moments, noting how it truly was only big enough for one person to comfortably lie on, and nodded. “Thanks.”

He stretched his arms up over his head yet again, craning his head left and right and rolling his shoulders to work out his stiff muscles from hours flying upright on a spiritual sword. It truly wasn’t anything taxing for course, but with a woman’s body he really can’t say he was used to it just yet.

He was about to plop down on the soft covers when his wrist was caught in a tight grip. He blinked, watching as Lan WangJi pulled the fabric of his sleeve up his arm and revealed the bandages on his arm.

“Ah.” Wei WuXian let out, only now noticing the patch of red staining the white cloth.

Lan WangJi stared at the blood stained bandages with wide eyes, a flash of emotion visible in their midst, and Wei WuXian felt a bit more awkward than usual..

“You are injured.” the second jade voiced. Wei WuXian opened his mouth in order to assure him, but before he could form words Lan Zhan was already seizing him by the shoulder. “You are still under the curse.” It was a clear statement, without a single doubt or question about it, and Wei WuXian could only let his shoulders sag.

He smiled ruefully, sighing in defeat. “So you do know about that.” he stated in a similar manner.

“Wei Ying!” Lan Zhan hissed, his tone almost frantic.

“It’s okay!” the revived man urged, placing his own hand on Lan Zhan’s shoulder, his gut churning at the almost unnoticeable tremble under his palm. _He… is really worried…_ He took a deep breath and, taking a moment to choose his words carefully, explained “The cut isn’t deep, and it’s the last one. Although Miss Liu MeiLin did want revenge, it’s not as violent as one would expect so the curse isn’t as painful to bear as it would’ve been otherwise.” he tried.

“But.” Lan Zhan whispered, his posture unchanging, and Wei WuXian’s smile relaxed, fondness leaking into his eyes as he stared at those familiar golden pools.

“I was actually gonna ask you for help.” He admitted, guiding Lan Zhan’s arms down, but he made sure to keep his hands within his own as a small form of comfort. Thankfully the Lan jade did seem to calm down from this. “This requirement is quite complicated.” he said, lifting his arm and unraveling the bandages, showing Lan Zhan the cut -a bit less clean now that the curse had progressed. He needed to treat and re-wrap it again.

Lan Zhan stared at it with cold eyes before meeting his own, fully attentive.

Wei WuXian scratched at his neck, averting his own gaze if just to ease the nervousness suddenly filling his body. “You see, what I said before was true about Miss Liu MeiLin meeting a cultivator and learning about the cultivation world. That cultivator actually asked Miss Liu MeiLin for her hand in marriage, but then he left her for another one of her sisters. It was pretty terrible.” he huffed, and then continued. “But the thing is, perhaps it didn’t cross her mind, or maybe Miss MeiLin simply forgot, but apart from old scratched up records from her diary, she hadn’t left the man’s name anywhere I can find so I have no idea who he is or where to start searching. All I know is that he was from a prominent sect, handsome but not overly so, and quite knowledgeable.” he concluded with a sigh.

He turned to Lan Zhan again for his opinion, only to blink when he saw the troubled look on the Lan jade’s face. It was quite strange how Wei WuXian was suddenly be able to read the Lan jade so well after merely two days back, but with how conscious he had been of the man since they had met again, he supposed it was his survival instincts kicking in, finally.

“Must you kill him?” Lan Zhan asked in his typical straightforward manner.

Wei WuXian immediately waved his palms about and said “No. No I don’t need to. Miss Liu MeiLin merely asked for him to be humiliated. In what way, she hadn’t specified, but like with how you proposing to me was enough to shame her family and fulfill the first requirement, it shouldn’t be anything too destructive I think.”

The slight tension that had befallen the Lan jade’s body as Wei WuXian explained his situation abated at his words, and a curious light entered his eyes. “The first requirement?” Lan Zhan asked, and Wei WuXian felt himself sweatdrop.

 _Aah… how to explain…_ Before he even said anything, he’d already resolved to keep absolutely quiet about the third requirement. He simply cannot deal. But if it was the first, then that was simple enough. “Yes. Miss MeiLin wanted to shame her family who only seemed to care about looks and wealth. It seems like showing off how she is able to capture an even more handsome and prestigious young master was enough to do the trick.” he said with a grin.

“...hmm.” Lan Zhan frowned in obvious displeasure, and Wei WuXian felt the need to defend Liu MeiLin’s purity somehow, so with a slightly offended scowl he continued with “It may seem shallow but it’s actually not!! In the end Miss Liu MeiLin’s true wish was to find true love!! This shallow-like wording actually only made things easier for me to survive!”

“...”

“...”

“...”

Wei WuXian couldn’t quite prevent the heat climbing up his neck towards his cheeks and up the tips of his ears at the way Lan Zhan gazed at him at that time, a different, warm sort of shine to already brilliant golden eyes, and he immediately shot up from the floor, turning his whole body around with stiff movements in a desperate attempt to calm himself down. _Crap crap crap crap crap._

As time passed he was becoming more and more convinced that perhaps Liu MeiLin’s _real_ third requirement had been met quite faithfully in a way he cannot even imagine.

“ANYWAY!” he squeaked, fighting down the blush that only seemed to grow brighter. “There you have it. I don’t suppose you have knowledge of any esteemed young masters having travelled to Mo Village and took home a wife?” he asked, forcing the decidedly more important subject at hand.

To his surprise, Lan Zhan hummed in affirmation.

Wei WuXian snapped back to him, flopping down on his knees hands and knees as he asked “Really?!”

“Brother spoke of it earlier.” Lan Zhan didn’t hesitate to share, and Wei WuXian raised a brow at this because he was sure that ‘earlier’, Lan Zhan had said that their conversation was ‘unimportant’. He snorted inwardly. “He had recognized your host’s name and birthplace, spoken by such a young master during a gathering.”

Wei WuXian’s eyes sparkled. If it was such a strong connection as this then perhaps that very young master was the one he was looking for!! Perhaps the path to breaking his curse was not as hard as he had first thought after all?! “And?? Who is this young master??” he asked eagerly, his head already filling up with ideas of how to humiliate such a person. Was he the arrogant type like the Jin ZiXuan? Irritable like Jiang Cheng? He certainly hopes he’s not some meek creature like Wen Ning or his conscience might impede his productivity.

He wonders if dragging Lan Zhan into his plans would be acceptable or just highly counterproductive… _Nope_. Most likely it would be the second one, best to do it by himself.

But then, of course, Lan Zhan’s next words managed to shatter all his expectations. _Heh?_

“Jin GuangYao.”

“...” Wei WuXian stared.

 _Wait… but-- That can’t be right. Isn’t that…_ “WangJi-xiong… isn’t Jin GuangYao... Jin GuangShan’s illegitimate son? The genius youngest brother, LianFang-zun of the Venerated Triad which includes your esteemed older brother and the war hero ChiFeng-zun? The current Leader of the LanlingJin Sect and overall head of the cultivational world? _That_ Jin GuangYao??” he squeaked out with a frazzled grin, hoping against hope that he was wrong and that he either misheard or there was yet another fellow out there with the name ‘Jin GuangYao’. Coincidences happen! Surely it wasn’t too uncommon?

However, Lan Zhan simply nodded.

Without any care for appearances, Wei WuXian plopped down on his back right there on the floor and let out a long, loud, and exasperated groan.

_Of course. It would’ve been too easy otherwise._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I have gotten wrong so far TTaTT  
> 1\. Jiang Cheng's courtesy name IS WanYin. I dun even know where I got the thought it was the other way around from =w=;; and  
> 2\. So it seems Jin Ling /doesn't/ know his courtesy name yet? (at least that's what it seems like in chap 83....)  
> #FAIL. 
> 
> Now as for Meng Yao's involvement, that was indeed in my little plot from the start ^^ and yeah it would totes be canon divergent now and please let me make LianFang-zun OOC cause chap 85 gave me nightmares QaQ
> 
> Anyways, please feel free to let me know what you think of this chap ^^


End file.
